Autumn Lights
by amka
Summary: Meskipun mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah produksi untuk dorama sangat romantis, tapi di balik layar mereka tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali dan malah lebih pantas kalau mereka dibilang musuh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Di bawah pohon Sakura musim gugur yang bunganya berjatuhan sehingga menciptakan pemandangan indah merah muda, dua sosok berdiri di bawahnya. Yang berambut merah membelalakkan matanya ketika yang rambut biru meletakkan kedua tangan cokelatnya di pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata yang lebih tinggi dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat. "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di pinggir sungai waktu itu. Kau selalu berada di pikiranku, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya."

"M-maaf tapi—"

Yang berambut biru lalu menghela napas dan melepaskan lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku—"

"Lalu kenapa kau menolakku?"

Yang lebih pendek lalu memegang tangan yang lebih gelap dari tangannya. "Tolong dengarkan aku dulu, aku tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru dengamu dan—"

"Ini tidak terburu-buru," dia lalu memegang pundak di depannya lalu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir di depannya…

" _CUT!_ "

Kagami dengan segera langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Aomine yang langsung duduk di kursinya.

" _Good job_ , semuanya! Itu _scene_ terakhir untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan besok." Kagami berganti memandang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat pendek yang duduk di kursi sutradara yang juga kakak kelasnya dulu waktu SMA.

"Aomine- _kun_ , aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar." Aida Riko memanggil Aomine yang lalu berjalan malas ke arahnya dan diikuti perempuan lain berambut merah muda.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat manajernya menghampirinya sambil membawa botol minum.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

"Tadi bagus sekali, kalian semakin hari semakin terkoneksi." kata Kuroko.

"Ya mungkin," balas Kagami dan memandangi Aomine yang masih berbicara dengan sutradara.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" sentak Aomine ketika dia menoleh dan melihat Kagami memandanginya.

"Siapa yang lihat-lihat!" balas Kagami tidak kalah keras.

Meskipun mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah produksi untuk _dorama_ sangat romantis, tapi di balik layar mereka tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali dan malah lebih pantas kalau mereka dibilang musuh.

"Kuroko, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyetujui ini." kata Kagami setelah berhenti pelotot-pelototan dengan Aomine.

"Karena aku melihat kesempatan besar untukmu di sini Kagami- _kun_ ," jawab Kuroko. "Dan lawan mainmu adalah Aomine- _kun_ , kau bisa lebih dikenal lewat _dorama_ ini."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri kalau begitu yang main?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak bisa berakting, Kagami- _kun_."

Ketika Kagami mencoba memikirkan Kuroko yang berakting romantis dan berkata hal-hal romantis seperti "aku mencintaimu" dengan wajah datarnya, Kagami jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku jadi ingin melihatmu berakting romantis dengan wajahmu itu." kata Kagami masih tertawa dan menggebuk punggung Kuroko.

"Sakit, Kagami- _kun_." balas Kuroko sambil menyodok rusuk Kagami dengan sikutnya sementara masih berwajah datar.

Kagami cemberut lalu meminum airnya.

Kagami adalah seorang pendatang baru di dunia akting. Namanya baru _booming_ setelah dia menjadi pemeran utama dalam salah satu film _live action_ dari sebuah anime. Dan setelah itu dia mendapatkan tawaran-tawaran untuk bermain film atau drama atau menjadi seorang _brand ambassador_ untuk sebuah produk atau bahkan menyanyi tapi _next big project-_ nya malah _dorama_ pilihan Kuroko ini. _Dorama_ ini adalah BL _dorama_ yang diangkat dari sebuah BL manga yang baru-baru ini sedang sangat hits dan digandrungi para _fujoshi_ seluruh negeri yang katanya juga akan mendapatkan adaptasi anime dengan pengisi suara-pengisi suara papan atas. Kata Kuroko, _mangaka-_ nya sendiri yang meminta untuk men- _cast_ Kagami jadi dia tidak perlu melakukan _casting_ lagi karena _role_ itu sudah disediakan untuknya. Rumornya sih, memang si _mangaka_ adalah fans dari Kagami dan Aomine dan _draft_ awal manga itu adalah sebuah _doujinshi_ yang digambarnya untuk Aomine dan Kagami. Meskipun sebelumnya Kagami dan Aomine belum pernah benar-benar berakting bersama, hanya waktu itu Kagami mendapat peran _role_ kecil sebagai ekstra yang hanya berbicara satu kalimat dan muncul selama lima menit membantu karakter yang diperankan Aomine yang sedang tersesat, tapi si _mangaka_ sudah jatuh cinta dengan _chemistry_ mereka berdua dan menjadi _shipper_ mereka sejak saat itu. Kagami sempat berpikir mungkin _mangaka_ ini otaknya kebanyakan mengandung micin, masa dia _fangirling-_ an sama dua orang yang tidak pernah berbicara selain lima menit itu? Dan Kuroko menjawabnya, itulah salah satu misteri dunia. Kuroko bahkan memberikan bukti tentang salah satu _pairing_ di anime terkenal yang meskipun mereka tidak pernah berbicara, _pairing_ itu malah yang paling banyak mempunyai _shipper_ di antara para fans.

Setelah _doujin_ yang digambarnya laku keras di pasaran, si _mangaka_ dinasehati oleh temannya yang akhirnya menjadi editornya untuk mencoba mengirimkan naskahnya ke penerbit dan menerbitkannya menjadi manga meskipun karakter utama dibedakan sedikit untuk menghindari hak cipta. Yang awalnya nama para karakter utama adalah nama Kagami dan Aomine (Taiga dan Daiki) setelah menjadi manga si _mangaka_ menggantinya menjadi Taiki dan Daichi tapi ciri-ciri fisiknya masih mirip dengan Kagami dan Aomine yang asli. Dan dengan pertimbangan semua itu, Kuroko menyetujui peran yang ditawarkan untuk Kagami ini. Dia juga kenal dekat dengan manajernya Aomine jadi dia bisa mengenalkan Kagami ke Aomine dengan lebih mudah. Kuroko sendiri bahkan sudah kenal dengan Aomine.

Sementara Kagami masih _newbie_ , Aomine sudah 'veteran' di dunia _entertainment_ meskipun dia masih muda. Sudah banyak karya yang dihasilkannya yang kebanyakan adalah perannya sebagai karakter _"bad boy"_ yang membuatnya mempunyai banyak fans wanita dari dalam maupun luar negeri. Dia bahkan pernah mendapatkan penghargaan untuk pendatang baru terpopuler waktu pertama debutnya yang langsung menarik hati penonton. Kagami awalnya sempat gugup waktu pertama kali akan bertemu dengan Aomine karena memang Aomine sudah lebih senior darinya dan karena itu waktu mereka bertemu pertama kali, Kagami tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman ionnya ke kaos Aomine dan membuat Aomine marah-marah ke Kagami. Meskipun Kagami sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan dia bilang dia tidak sengaja tapi Aomine masih tetap memusuhinya. Satu-satunya yang dapat menyatukan mereka untuk berakting romantis bersama adalah karena banyaknya dukungan fans Aomine yang memberikan dukungan baginya untuk bermain di drama ini. Mereka bahkan membuat tren baru dengan _#Dai-chanforAutumnLights2k16_ yang memenuhi linimasa sosial media-sosial media selama berminggu-minggu. Dan karena Aomine percaya kalau fans adalah orang-orang yang membuatnya sampai bisa seterkenal ini dan sampai bisa membuatnya bertemu secara langsung dengan _gravure idol_ pujaannya jadi dia mau berpartisipasi dalam produksi ini. Dan Kagami yang masih baru dan ingin membangun namanya, setuju-setuju saja dengan semua proyek yang ditawarkan padanya meskipun dengan sedikit paksaan dari Kuroko di proyek ini. Tapi sebenarnya yang paling utama yang membuat mereka bersedia untuk berakting bersama adalah sang sutradara yang tidak akan segan-segan menendang bokong mereka kalau sampai mereka tidak segera berakting dan membuat produksi drama ini berjalan. Jadi akhirnya mereka harus rela bertemu setiap hari dan berpura-pura saling mencintai ketika kamera menyala.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," Kuroko yang sebelumnya sedang melihat-lihat jadwal Kagami, menegokkan kepalanya ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Momoi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko dan tersenyum ke gadis berambut panjang di depannya.

"Kau mau makan malam bersama?" ajak Momoi lalu ganti menatap Kagami. "Sama Kagamin juga kalau mau."

"Uh ya… tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Kagami menatap Kuroko yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Bagus," Momoi tersenyum cerah. "Aku akan memberitahu Dai- _chan_."

"Tunggu—" mulai Kagami tapi Momoi sudah keburu berjalan pergi untuk memberitahu Aomine. "Uh… aku pikir aku tidak jadi ikut, aku pulang dulu Kuroko."

Kuroko memegang pergelangan tangan Kagami untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri. "Ikut saja Kagami- _kun_ , ini kesempatanmu untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Aomine- _kun_."

Kagami melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko dan kembali duduk dengan dongkol. "Kenapa aku harus memperbaiki hubungan dengannya, aku hanya akan bertemu dengannya saat bekerja."

"Benar, tapi kau akan bertemu dengan Aomine- _kun_ setiap hari dan kau harus membangun _chemistry_ yang bagus dengan Aomine- _kun_ karena cerita di _dorama_ ini akan semakin intim." jelas Kuroko.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, memangnya kau tidak membaca manga-nya?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak membaca hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku sarankan kau membacanya Kagami- _kun_ ," kata Kuroko. "Manga ini mempunyai cerita dan tidak hanya _porn_."

"Kenapa kau membaca hal-hal seperti itu?" Kagami bertanya, tidak percaya.

"Sejak mereka menawarimu untuk bermain di _dorama_ ini aku jadi penasaran dan membacanya," jelas Kuroko. "Dan jadi keterusan sampai sekarang, aku bahkan baru membeli volume terbarunya kalau kau mau meminjam."

"Aku tidak akan membacanya!"

"Kalau manga-nya kepanjangan, kau bisa membaca _doujin-_ nya," kata Kuroko lagi. "Akan lebih membantumu karena karakternya adalah dirimu sendiri dan Aomine- _kun_. Tapi kalau di _doujin-_ nya sangat eksplisit jadi kau harus membacanya ketika sendirian kalau tidak mau dianggap mesum."

"K—Kau juga membaca _doujin-_ nya?" Kagami bertanya, membelalakkan matanya ke Kuroko.

"Ya."

"Kuroko kau—"

"Bakagami ikut?"

Kagami merasakan alisnya berkedut penuh kejengkelan ketika mendengar suara berat yang sudah dikenalnya menghampiri.

"Siapa yang Bakagami, Ahomine!" Kagami menengokkan kepalanya dan memelototi Aomine.

"Kau." Aomine menjawab dan menyeringai ke Kagami.

Kagami menghentakkan kakinya jengkel lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak jadi ikut!"

"Baguslah." gumam Aomine tapi Kagami yang mendengarnya lalu kembali berbalik dan memelototi Aomine.

"Aku mendengarmu!"

"Aku memang mengatakannya dengan keras." balas Aomine masih menyeringai menyebalkan ke Kagami.

"Kau—!"

"Kagami- _kun_ ," perkataan Kuroko menghentikan Kagami yang kemungkinan akan meneriaki Aomine. "Bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan makan malam? Aku rindu dengan masakanmu."

"Oh ya, aku dengar kau bisa memasak?" tanya Momoi. "Kagamin, aku ingin memakan masakanmu."

"Uh…"

"Hah, kau ternyata bisa berguna juga Bakagami." kata Aomine yang membuat urat kekesalan muncul lagi di pelipis Kagami.

"Aomine- _kun_ , jangan menggoda Kagami- _kun_ terus. _Scene_ kalian sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu." kata Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menggodanya!"

"Apa maksudmu!"

Dan Kuroko masih tetap berwajah datar diteriaki oleh dua orang di depannya. "Ayo berangkat Momoi- _san_ , agar tidak terlalu malam."

Momoi mengangguk dan mengikuti Kuroko dan meninggalkan kedua aktor utama _dorama_ yang sedang nge-hits saat ini saling memelototi masing-masing.

.

"Kagamin, masakanmu enak sekali," puji Momoi setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Kagami dan Kagami sudah memasakkan mereka makan malam.

"Uh… ya, terima kasih." kata Kagami canggung karena dia tidak pernah dipuji oleh perempuan cantik sebelumnya. _Well_ , Alex bilang masakannya juga enak tapi Alex sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri jadi itu tidak dihitung.

"Kau harus memasakkanku lagi lain kali." lanjut Momoi.

"Uh… ya kau bisa mampir ke apartemenku dengan Kuroko kalau kau mau," balas Kagami. "Kuroko juga sering makan di sini."

"Oh yay~" seru Momoi gembira kemudian dia memandang Aomine yang daritadi makan dengan lahap. "Dai- _chan_ , kau seharusnya berterima kasih juga pada Kagamin."

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?" tanya Aomine masih memakan makan malamnya.

"Karena Kagamin sudah berbaik hati mau memasakkanmu makan malam."

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya."

"Umm… Momoi- _san_ tidak apa-apa," kata Kagami menghentikan perdebatan Momoi dan Aomine.

"Lihat, Kagamin jadi sedih gara-gara kau Dai- _chan_ ," omel Momoi ke Aomine. "Cepat minta maaf."

"A-aku tidak sedih."

"Dia tidak sedih, diamlah Satsuki." balas Aomine, masih asyik memakan makan malamnya.

"Kau memang harus berterima kasih!" kata Kagami yang tiba-tiba menjadi jengkel karena mendengar suaranya Aomine, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Memangnya siapa kau sampai aku harus berterima kasih." balas Aomine.

"Kau sudah memakan masakanku!"

"Oh ini aku kembalikan." Aomine mengeluarkan suara orang yang muntah dan berpura-pura muntah di atas piringnya.

"Ew, Dai- _chan_!" Momoi memukul lengan Aomine dengan wajah jijik.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya jijik. "Aku akan mencucinya!" lanjutnya dan mengambil piring Aomine.

"Hei aku belum selesai!" seru Aomine tapi Kagami mengabaikannya untuk mencuci piring.

"Aku akan membantumu, Kagami- _kun_." kata Kuroko.

"Aku juga." kata Momoi.

Aomine meminum air di gelasnya sebelum keluar dari dapur untuk menuju ruang di mana televisi Kagami berada tanpa ada tujuan untuk membantu Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku dan Dai- _chan_ pulang dulu," kata Momoi setelah beberapa saat mereka selesai makan malam. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Kagamin."

"Sama-sama." balas Kagami dan mengantarkan Momoi dan Aomine di pintu depannya.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Bakagami." kata Aomine dan melambaikan tangannya malas.

"Ahomine!" seru Kagami dan membanting pintunya tertutup. Dia kemudian memasuki apartemennya dan melihat Kuroko masih duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. "Kau mau menginap di sini lagi?"

"Bolehkah? Mobilku kehabisan bensin." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau," kata Kagami dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak usah Kagami- _kun_ , kau istirahat saja."

"Baiklah." kata Kagami dan mengambil _script_ untuk adengannya besok.

"Oh ya, ini volume terbaru Autumn Lights. Aku sudah selesai membacanya," kata Kuroko dan memberikan Kagami manga dengan _cover_ dua lelaki dengan rambut merah dan biru gelap yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan membaca itu!" kata Kagami tapi dia tetap menerima manga itu dari Kuroko.

"Aku akan membawakanmu volume lainnya besok." balas Kuroko.

Kagami mendengus dan menyimpan manga dari Kuroko sebelum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke _script_ di tangannya. Meskipun Kagami tahu kalau pada adegan besok dia harus berciuman dengan Aomine, tapi tetap saja dia merasa _nervous_ karena belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya dengan laki-laki. Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana besok agar aktingnya bisa dipercaya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko yang meskipun masih berwajah datar tapi Kagami bisa merasakan mata biru Kuroko seperti menganalisanya.

"Um ya, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana tentang adegan besok."

"Yang bagian mana?"

"I-itu tidak penting," jawab Kagami dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kuroko dan semakin menatap Kagami. "Kau benar-benar bisa mengatasinya sendiri?"

"Oke, aku tidak bisa!"

"Jadi?"

"Um… itu… a-aku…" Kagami bergumam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko.

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"A-aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tentang adegan besok, kau tahu, um… waktu aku harus mencium Aomine." kata Kagami akhirnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja aku pernah!" seru Kagami, meneriaki Kuroko.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki."

"Kau bisa berlatih denganku."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Kuroko seakan dia bisa tumbuh kepala tambahan di tubuhnya. "Kau gila!"

"Kenapa, agar kau bisa berakting dengan baik besok." balas Kuroko menatap Kagami seolah-olah dia memang mau melakukannya dengan Kagami.

"Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Dia pasti mengerti." jawab Kuroko dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Kagami.

"Kuroko, jangan dekat-dekat!" seru Kagami dan meletakkan tangannya ke muka Kuroko untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku sudah siap." kata Kuroko yang perkataannya bisa diartikan yang lain.

"Kuroko _teme_!"

Dan malam itu dihasbiskan Kagami dengan kejar-kejaran dengan manajernya sendiri di apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Oke, kamera, _lighting_ , semuanya siap? _Action_!"

Kagami menatap Aomine dan memulai berakting. Kagami melihat kedua mata biru gelap Aomine yang melihatnya dalam. Aomine benar-benar aktor yang sangat berbakat karena Kagami sampai bisa merasakan kalau Aomine benar-benar mencintainya (atau dalam hal ini karakter yang dimainkan Aomine benar-benar mencintai karakter yang diamainkan Kagami). Kagami bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika Aomine memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Taiki, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." mulai Aomine dengan dialognya.

"D-Daichi- _san_ …"

"Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu." Aomine lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kagami. Kagami menutup matanya dan mencoba membalas ciuman Aomine.

" _Cut_!"

Kagami secara reflek langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat sutradara.

"Aku tidak melihat ada cinta di antara kalian," komentar Riko.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya." gumam Aomine dan Kagami memelototinya.

"Dan Kagami- _kun_ kau terlalu kaku. Kau seharusnya mencium Aomine- _kun_ dengan penuh kasih sayang."

"M-maaf." kata Kagami.

"Baiklah mulai dari awal semuanya."

Kagami menghela napas dan menatap Aomine lagi. Setelah semua dialog sudah diutarakan dan Aomine akan menciumnya lagi, Kagami tiba-tiba merasakan nervous lagi dan membuatnya tidak bisa mencium Aomine dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti arahan Riko.

" _Cut_!"

"Bakagami, memangnya kau tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Aomine sudah berbicara dahulu sebelum Riko akan mengomeli Kagami.

"Tentu saja aku pernah, Aho!" balas Kagami.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti gadis yang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah berciuman dengan laki-laki sebelumnya!" jawab Kagami. "Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Ya."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Benarkah?"

"Aku pernah berakting seperti ini sebelumnya." jawab Aomine, mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh."

"Jangan "oh" saja, Bakagami!" omel Riko. "Cepat berakting lagi!"

"O-oke!" seru Kagami kemudian segera menempati posisinya untuk berakting lagi.

Kagami menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Kalau Aomine bisa melakukannya, dia juga pasti akan bisa. " _Come on, Taiga, you can do it_!" katanya memberi semangat dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Kagami menutup matanya ketika Aomine mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya dan mencoba memegang tangan Aomine yang berada di pipinya. Dia mencoba membayangkan kalau Aomine adalah seorang perempuan untuk membantunya tidak terdistraksi dalam mencium Aomine. Tapi tetap saja, Kagami mempunyai kesulitan untuk membayangkan Aomine yang tinggi, kekar, tampan, dan sangat _manly_ sebagai seorang perempuan. Dan karena otaknya yang bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri malah membuatnya semakin canggung dalam mencium Aomine.

" _CUT_!"

"M-maafkan aku." kata Kagami frustrasi.

"Kau tahu, aku akan memberimu waktu lima menit untuk menenangkan dirimu. Kalau dalam waktu lima menit itu kau masih tidak bisa melanjutkan adegan tadi, aku akan mengirimmu ke angkasa luar." kata Riko kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil minum.

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku sudah bilang kau seharusnya berlatih dulu denganku semalam."

Kagami menjerit kaget ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Tetsu, kau tinggal dengan Kagami?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak, aku menginap di apartemennya Kagami- _kun_ semalam."

"Oh, apakah kalian mempunyai hubungan selain klien-manajer?" tanya Aomine dan menyeringai ke keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ahomine." kata Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ dan aku hanya teman, Aomine- _kun_." tambah Kuroko. "Dan Kagami- _kun_ , kau harus segera bisa mencium Aomine- _kun_ atau Riko- _san_ akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

"Dia mungkin grogi harus berciuman denganku." kata Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Tidak usah sok, Ahomine." balas Kagami.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa berakting berciuman denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa!"

"Oh? Buktikan kalau begitu."

Karena sifatnya yang gampang meledak-ledak, Kagami jadi terbakar dan menghampiri Aomine. Dia kemudian memelukkan lengannya ke leher Aomine dan mencium Aomine. Aomine yang awalnya kaget tiba-tiba Kagami menciumnya, bisa langsung mengontrol keadaan dan mencium Kagami balik. Aomine menjilat bibir Kagami yang membuat Kagami menarik napas kaget yang digunakan Aomine untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kagami yang terbuka setengah. Kagami tidak mau kalah, menghisap lidah Aomine di mulutnya dan membuat Aomine mengerang pelan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bokong Kagami. Kagami semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Aomine dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Aomine lebih dalam.

"Kalian seharusnya melakukan itu daritadi."

Kagami langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Aomine ketika mendengar suara feminin menghampirinya. "R-Riko- _san_!"

"Cepat ke posisi dan lakukan persis seperti tadi." perintah Riko yang langsung duduk di kursi sutradaranya.

"Kau tidak buruk juga, Kagami." bisik Aomine seduktif tepat di telinga Kagami dan meninggalkannya berjalan ke set.

Kagami menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan berjalan mengikuti Aomine untuk melanjutkan adegannya yang terpotong.

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya selesai~ lol

Aku pikir bakal cuma jadi oneshot tapi kenapa malah jadi panjaaaaaaang :')

Silakan komen apakah suka atau tidak dengan ceritanya :v


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Kagami mengamati Aomine yang sedang berdiri menatap kolam ikan di depannya di bawah pohon yang daunnya sedang gugur. Aomine terlihat sedih di mana Kagami melihatnya, tapi dia tidak ingin menghampirinya karena rasa bersalahnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Selama ini dia merasa kalau dia juga menyukai Aomine tapi saat Aomine menyatakan perasaannya padanya, Kagami malah tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan berakhir menolak Aomine. Kagami memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jasnya dan akan menghampiri Aomine tapi sudah ada orang lain yang menghampirinya. Kagami mengawasi Aomine tersenyum ke orang itu dan pergi bersamanya. Kagami yang sebelumnya akan memanggilnya jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Aomine.

" _Cut_! Bagus sekali Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ , kalian bisa istirahat sebentar."

Kagami mengangguk dan menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang bermain-main dengan gawainya. Kagami mengambil botol air yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dan para aktor yang lain dan duduk di samping Kuroko. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kuroko masih memfokuskan perhatiannya ke gawainya dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Kagami. Tidak biasanya Kuroko seperti ini, mungkin dia sedang membuat _deal_ dengan _production house_ atau yang lain yang akan mengontrak Kagami.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menatap Kagami kaget. "Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami menjadi sangat bangga ketika akhirnya dia bisa membuat Kuroko kaget tidak seperti biasanya Kuroko yang membuat jantungnya copot.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ulang Kagami dan meminum air di botolnya.

"Oh… uhm…"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya lagi ketika melihat Kuroko kelihatan gugup dan mencoba menyembunyikan alat elektronik di tangannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Uhm, oke…" kata Kuroko akhirnya. "Aku baru mengetahui kalau foto ciumanmu dengan Aomine-kun sudah menyebar di internet."

" _So_? Itu 'kan hal yang biasa." jawab Kagami enteng. Semenjak dia dan Aomine bermain di _dorama_ ini, banyak sekali foto-foto _screenshot_ dari adegan-adegan yang mereka mainkan beredar di internet. Bahkan mereka sudah mempunyai _fan base_ yang menamai _pairing_ Aomine dan Kagami dengan AoKa.

"Ya, tapi foto yang beredar ini tidak ada di adegan-adegan yang kau dan Aomine- _kun_ perankan. Ini foto waktu kau mencium Aomine- _kun_ sebelum adegan kemarin." jelas Kuroko dan menunjukkan foto ciuman Kagami dengan Aomine.

Kagami menyaut gawai Kuroko dan memang benar di situ terpampang foto Kagami yang sedang berciuman dengan Aomine. Kagami merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat foto memalukan itu. _Angle_ foto dari samping itu terlihat jelas menampakkan Kagami yang memeluk leher Aomine dan Aomine yang meletakkan tangannya di bokong Kagami. Kagami bahkan bisa melihat tangan Aomine yang agak _meremas_ bokongnya.

"Kelihatannya foto ini tampil pertama di akun gosip di Instagram kemudian menyebar ke akun-akun _shipper_ kalian berdua."

"D-darimana mereka bisa dapat foto ini?"

"Aku memang mengambil gambar kalian kemarin tapi aku bersumpah bukan aku yang menyebarkannya." jawab Kuroko. Karena Kuroko mempunyai jiwa _troll_ di dalam dirinya dan suka melihat Kagami menderita, dia mengambil gambar dua aktor utama _dorama_ ini yang sedang berciuman dan akan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan di hari yang akan datang. Dan seingatnya setelah mengambil gambar Kagami yang mencium Aomine kemarin, Kuroko meninggalkan gawainya di meja dekat kamera untuk mengambil gambar karena ada salah satu staf yang membutuhkannya. Dari situ mungkin ada orang yang iseng atau apa dan menyebarkan gambar yang diambil Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau mengambil gambar itu?"

"Supaya ada bukti kalau kau yang mencium Aomine- _kun_ duluan," jawab Kuroko enteng.

"Kuroko sialan!" seru Kagami dan melemparkan gawai Kuroko ke wajahnya tapi Kuroko menangkapnya dengan mudah. Tidak berhasil melukai manajer sekaligus sahabatnya itu membuat Kagami menjadi semakin kesal tapi akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya capek. "Kau harus menghapus itu."

"Sudah terlambat untuk itu," balas Kuroko. "Kalaupun aku bisa menyuruh salah satu situs untuk menghapus foto itu tapi pasti masih ada banyak situs-situs lain di internet yang masih mem _posting_ foto itu."

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak memberikan klarifikasi apapun orang-orang pasti akan meragukan kebenaran foto ini. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir kalau ini adalah editan salah satu penggemarmu dan tidak asli. Dan banyak sekali gosip-gosip yang akan datang sehingga orang-orang akan melupakan insiden ini dengan cepat," jelas Kuroko. "Ingat waktu pertama kali kau bermain film dan ada gosip kalau kau keluar dari Amerika karena kau mempunyai masalah dengan mantan pacarmu? Tapi gosip itu bisa langsung hilang karena kau tidak pernah menanggapinya."

"Yaaa mungkin kau benar," kata Kagami akhirnya. "Tapi kau tetap harus membayarnya dengan dua puluh burger keju."

"Membayar? Kagami- _kun_ memang kau memberikan _pelayanan_ apa padaku sampai aku harus membayarmu?"

"K-Kuroko!" seru Kagami dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ," Kuroko yang sebelumnya tersenyum puas melihat Kagami yang kelihatan malu, menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Momoi.

"Ya, Momoi- _san_?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang wawancara dengan majalah _Boys!_ besok."

"Oh baiklah." balas Kuroko kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kagami dengan Momoi. "Aku tinggal sebentar, Kagami- _kun_."

"Ya." balas Kagami masih agak jengkel ke Kuroko. Sekarang ditambah dengan foto ini pasti akan lebih banyak orang yang akan percaya dengan "AoKa" dan berbuat yang macam-macam dengan imajinasi mereka.

"Yo Bakagami," Kagami yang sebelumnya sedang fokus memikirkan masalah foto "skandal" tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Aomine meletakkan tangannya di pundak Kagami.

"Aho! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kagami memelototi Aomine dan melepaskan rangkulan Aomine di pundaknya.

"Ha? Oh ya aku akan makan di apartemenmu nanti." kata Aomine.

"Kau tidak bisa mengundang dirimu sendiri ke rumah orang lain!" balas Kagami.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya akan makan setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Sama saja!" seru Kagami, perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya. "Memangnya siapa yang akan memasakkanmu!"

"Kau." jawab Aomine.

"Aho—terserahlah!" Kagami akhirnya berkata dan mengabaikan Aomine.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Aomine. "Aku akan menebeng juga."

"Apa kata para fans-mu kalau seorang Aomine Daiki suka tidak modal?" ejek Kagami.

"Mereka mungkin akan senang kalau aku meminta barang-barang ke mereka." jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada yang _ngefans_ denganmu."

"Karena aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh jawaban." kata Kagami memotong perkataan Aomine sebelum dia ngoceh betapa bertalentanya dia dan _blablablablabla_.

"Bilang saja kau iri denganku."

" _You wish_." gumam Kagami.

"Hey mungkin penggemarmu juga bertambah karena kau bermain _dorama_ denganku." Aomine berkata yang membuat Kagami ingin menjejalinya dengan pil penurun panas empat biji.

"Oh ya sampai mereka membuat _fan base_ dan membuat kita menjadi _couple_."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Kagami heran dan Aomine menggeleng. "Oh uhm… rupanya banyak penonton _dorama_ ini yang suka membuat kita menjadi _couple_." jelas Kagami dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah. Ini sangat memalukan harus berbicara dengan Aomine tentang penggemar mereka yang suka membuat mereka mempunyai hubungan romantis di dunia nyata tidak hanya di layar kaca.

"Kenapa mereka sampai berbuat seperti itu?" Aomine bertanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Aho!" jawab Kagami. "Dan kelihatannya semakin banyak _shipper-shipper_ itu setelah foto yang diambil Kuroko."

"Foto apa?" Aomine bertanya semakin bingung.

"Buka _smartphone_ -mu dan lihat di Instagram di akun _reveal_."

"Oh itu akun yang sering membuat gosip-gosip itu, 'kan? Satsuki selalu membuka akun itu setiap hari." kata Aomine dan mengambil gawainya seperti kata Kagami. Aomine membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat foto yang dimaksud Kagami, foto dia dan orang di sampingnya yang sedang berciuman. "I-ini kita?"

"Bukan, itu tukang fotokopi di depan." jawab Kagami.

"Bagaimana ini bisa ada di sini?" tanya Aomine.

"Salahkan Kuroko untuk itu." Kagami kemudian menceritakan Kuroko yang tukang nge- _troll_ sampai membuat foto memalukan itu tersebar di internet untuk konsumsi semua orang.

"Tetsu memang…" gumam Aomine kemudian melihat lagi gambar di layar gawainya. "Apa itu AoKa?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu." bohong Kagami. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajahnya kalau harus menjelaskan ke Aomine nama _couple_ yang diciptakan oleh para penggemar mereka untuk dirinya dan Aomine.

"Hey tapi foto ini kelihatan bagus." kata Aomine dan menyeringai ke Kagami.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Aho."

"Lihatlah," Aomine menyodorkan gawainya ke wajah Kagami. "Ini sudah seperti adegan-adegan romantis yang sering ada di film-film."

"Tidak."

"Ya, coba lihat."

"Aku sudah pernah melihatnya!"

"Lihat lagi."

"Aho, aku sudah pernah melihatnya!"

"Oi Kagami—" Aomine tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat alat komunikasi di tangannya dengan kaget. "Oh."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Uhm… aku tidak sengaja nge- _like_ foto itu." jawab Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu!" Kagami langsung merebut gawai Aomine dan melihat ikon hati di unggahan itu berubah menjadi warna merah dan ada akun Aomine menjadi akun-akun yang menyukai unggahan itu. "Aho! Bagaimana kau sampai bisa menyukai ini?!"

"Aku tidak sengaja," balas Aomine dan merebut kembali gawainya dari tangan Kagami. "Tenang saja aku akan membatalkannya."

"Jangan membatalkannya!" Kagami memegang tangan Aomine untuk mencegahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka pasti sudah mempunyai bukti kau kalau sudah nge- _like_ _posting_ -an ini dan kalau kau membatalkannya pasti mereka akan semakin curiga." jelas Kagami.

"Oh ya," balas Aomine. "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, ini semua salahmu!" kata Kagami.

"Oi oi kau yang memberitahu foto itu padaku."

"Tapi kau yang nge- _like_ foto itu!"

"Hey aku bilang tidak sengaja."

"Oke semuanya, istirahat selesai." Suara Riko menghentikan Kagami ketika dia akan membantah Aomine. Dia akan memikirkan masalah ini nanti.

.

"Terima kasih makanannya." kata Aomine setelah dia meminum airnya dan keluar dari dapur Kagami.

"Hey setidaknya kau harus mencuci piring!" seru Kagami tapi Aomine tetap mengabaikannya dan meninggalkan Kagami yang mengutuk Aomine sampai tujuh turunan.

Meskipun Kagami tidak mau kalau Aomine akan ke apartemennya dan mengganggu istirahatnya, Aomine tetap memaksa dan akhirnya dia berada di apartemen Kagami dan memakan makanannya. Bahkan dia akan menginap di apartemen Kagami karena dia malas pulang.

"Oi Kagami kau punya barang seperti ini juga?"

Kagami langsung berlari keluar dari dapurnya dan melihat Aomine yang sedang membawa manganya Kuroko yang ditinggalkan di apartemennya kemarin.

"I-itu punyanya Kuroko!" kata Kagami dan merebut manga di tangan Aomine dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Kalau punyanya Tetsu kenapa ada di apartemenmu?" tanya Aomine dan kembali melihat-lihat isi rak buku Kagami. "Kau tidak perlu malu dengan hobimu."

"Aku tidak malu! Dan ini bukan punyaku!" Memang kemarin Kuroko meminjamkan semua volume manga Autumn Lights-nya ke Kagami meskipun Kagami sudah bilang Kuroko tidak usah repot-repot karena Kagami juga tidak akan membacanya. Tapi Kuroko tetap bersikeras dan meninggalkan manganya di apartemen Kagami kalau-kalau nanti hati Kagami goyah dan dia mau membacanya.

"Yeah tentu," kata Aomine tidak percaya.

"Dan jangan melihat-lihat barang orang lain sembarangan!"

Aomine tidak menghiraukan Kagami dan masih melihat-lihat koleksi majalah-majalah Kagami yang kebanyakan majalah tentang olahraga dan juga buku-buku resep makanan. Aomine membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat salah satu buku(?) di antara manga yang katanya Kagami adalah punyanya Kuroko. Tapi buku ini berbeda dari yang lain dan ketika Aomine mengambilnya, dia melihat covernya dengan gambaran dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Kagami.

"Oi Bakagami kenapa ada gambarku memelukmu di sini?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Kuroko sialan! Dia bahkan meletakkan _doujinshi_ itu di sini juga.

"Jangan lihat!" Kagami, keduanya kalinya dalam malam itu, merebut barangnya dari Aomine dan berlari menjauhinya.

"Hey Kagami, apa itu?" Aomine yang memang mempunyai refleks yang bagus, langsung memegang lengan Kagami untuk mencegahnya kabur.

"B-bukan apa-apa," jawab Kagami gugup dan mencengkeram _doujinshi_ itu dengan erat.

"Aku mau lihat."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kau pasti tidak mau melihatnya." balas Kagami dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman Aomine. Sebenarnya Kagami juga belum pernah melihatnya tapi dari cerita Kuroko, Kagami yakin dia tidak mau melihatnya apalagi kalau harus melihatnya dengan Aomine.

"Aku ada di sana tentu saja itu urusanku," kata Aomine.

"Itu bukan kau!"

"Sudah jelas itu aku," Aomine semakin menarik Kagami tapi Kagami tetap bertahan. "Kagami, aku ingin melihatnya."

"Tidak, kau tidak ingin mellihatnya."

Kagami berseru kaget ketika Aomine tiba-tiba mendorongnya terjatuh ke sofa dan Aomine berada di atasnya. Kagami bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena posisinya ini saat.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." kata Aomine dan mencoba mengambil _doujinshi_ di tangan Kagami.

"Tidak!" Kagami menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Aomine tapi Aomine masih tetap bisa dan akan mengambilnya yang membuat Kagami menjatuhkan _doujinshi_ itu.

"Ap—" Kagami melihat Aomine melihat _doujinshi_ yang sudah jatuh itu dengan membelalakkan matanya yang membuat Kagami jadi ikut melihat ke bawah. Mungkin ini hari sialnya karena ketika _doujinshi_ itu jatuh dan terbuka ke adegan yang menurut deskripsi Kuroko "adegan ketika Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ bergabung menjadi satu jiwa dan raga". Kagami tahu wajahnya merah seluruhnya karena dia bisa melihat dari mata Aomine yang menatapnya dalam.

"A-aku tidak tahu…" Kagami mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi berhenti mencoba ketika Aomine semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami. Tidak tahu kenapa bukannya melepaskan ciuman Aomine, Kagami malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Aomine untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuh Aomine ke tubuhnya. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya sebentar untuk mengambil napas sebelum kembali menyambungkan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami. Kagami membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak lidah Aomine bertemu. Kagami mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika Aomine menghisap bibir Kagami kemudian menjilatnya. Dengan ciuman terakhir di pipi Kagami, Aomine menghentikan ciumannya dengan Kagami.

Kagami membuka matanya yang tidak sadar ditutupnya ketika berciuman dengan Aomine tadi dan melihat Aomine yang memandangnya aneh. Kagami tidak tahu apa artinya pandangan Aomine itu tapi selama dia kenal dengan Aomine dan bekerja bersamanya, dia tidak pernah melihat Aomine dengan pandangan mata yang seperti itu. Dan Kagami menyukainya.

"Selamat malam." kata Aomine dan bangun dari atas Kagami untuk pergi ke kamar tamu yang tadi sudah disiapkan oleh Kagami.

Setelah Aomine menghilang dari pandangan, Kagami menutupi mukanya yang sudah semerah rambutnya dan berteriak dalam hati. Aomine bodoh, _aho, baka, stupid_ , idiot. Masalahnya pertama belum selesai sekarang dia malah mempunyai masalah lagi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

A/N: sori ya jadi salah paham, ini masih lanjut kok :v dan habis ini juga masih lanjut lagi :v

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, komen, fav, follow cerita ini~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya membaca tulisan dari blog seseorang yang memberikan alasan-alasan kenapa AoKa _is real_. Dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto itu Kagami tidak tahu. Oke foto ketika dia mencium Aomine dia tahu dari mana mereka mendapatkannya (gara-gara Kuroko sialan) tapi dari mana mereka mendapatkan foto ketika dia dan Aomine akan masuk ke mobilnya agar Aomine bisa numpang makan di apartemennya itu yang masih menjadi misteri. Mungkin dia mempunyai _stalker_ dan itu membuatnya takut sedikit. Dan alasan-alasan yang mereka berikan masuk akal juga dan tidak jauh dari kenyataan. Tapi itu tidak membenarkan mereka untuk membuat alasan-alasan kalau dia dan Aomine benar-benar mempunyai hubungan selain hubungan profesional mereka dalam produksi _dorama_ yang sedang mereka kerjakan ini. Bahkan dalam unggahan terbaru fotonya di Instagram (ketika dia sedang memasak yang diambil oleh Kuroko yang sebenarnya juga diunggah oleh Kuroko di akun Kagami, Kagami masih tidak tahu bagaimana Kuroko sampai bisa membuka gawainya karena dia sudah memberinya kata sandi) banyak sekali yang memberinya ucapan selamat untuk hubungannya dengan Aomine.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau bisa membakar _smartphone_ -mu kalau kau memandanginya seperti itu."

"Semuanya salahmu!" balas Kagami dan memelototi Kuroko yang sedang menyetir untuk membawanya ke kantor majalah yang akan mewawancarinya dengan Aomine. Mereka sebenarnya akan berangkat bersama tapi Aomine sudah dijemput oleh Momoi jadi mereka tetap berangkat bersama tapi Kagami di mobil Kuroko dan Aomine di mobil Momoi.

"Masalah apa lagi sekarang?" tanya Kuroko kalem.

"Mereka membuat alasan-alasan kalau aku dan Aomine benar-benar pacaran, dan mereka bahkan mempunyai foto ketika aku akan pulang dengan Aomine kemarin. Bahkan banyak yang memberiku selamat." jelas Kagami.

"Abaikan saja Kagami- _kun_." balas Kuroko pendek. Dia menginjak rem di mobilnya ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah dan melirik Kagami yang sedang cemberut di sampingnya.

"Tapi dari mana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto ketika aku akan pulang dengan Aomine?" tanya Kagami, yang sekarang sedang _scrolling_ komentar-komentar para penggemar yang kebanyakan berisi perasaan bahagia mereka.

"Bisa saja ada salah satu penggemarmu atau penggemarnya Aomine- _kun_ atau penggemar kalian berdua yang tahu kejadian itu dan mengambil gambar kalian berdua. Dan teknologi sekarang sudah canggih Kagami- _kun_ , foto itu akan cepat menyebar dan semuanya akan tahu dalam waktu yang singkat." jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi semua orang sekarang mengira kalau aku benar-benar berhubungan dengan Aomine."

"Ya tapi itu cuma perkiraan mereka, bukan fakta yang sebenarnya. Tenang saja Kagami- _kun_."

"Hmph." Kagami mengarahkan wajahnya untuk melihat mobil-mobil lain di samping mobil Kuroko yang juga sedang berhenti untuk mematuhi peraturan.

.

"Bakagami, kau lama sekali."

Kagami merasakan urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahinya ketika mendengar suara yang akhir-akhir ini bisa menjadi sumber kekesalannya.

"Dai- _chan_ , kita juga baru sampai, jangan menyebalkan," Momoi yang berada di sebelah Aomine, menegurnya lalu tersenyum ke Kagami dan Kuroko. "Tetsu- _kun_ , editor-nya ingin bertemu dengan kita sebentar."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Dan Kagamin, kau dan Dai- _chan_ langsung saja masuk ke ruangan itu untuk pemotretan."

Kagami mengangguk dan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk Momoi yang diikuti oleh Aomine. Kagami harus melakukan dua pemotretan, satu yang dia sendiri dan satu lagi berdua dengan Aomine. Begitupun juga Aomine harus difoto sendirian disamping berfoto dengan Kagami. Setelah itu, mereka harus pindah ke ruangan lain dan mereka sudah ditunggu oleh seorang wanita yang akan mewawancarai mereka yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Nakagawa Mari.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Baik."

"Aah~ kalian bahkan menjawab bareng," kata pewawancara sambil menangkupkan tangannya dengan gembira. "Selama bekerja bersama pasti kalian sudah sangat akrab."

Kagami melirik Aomine kesal tapi Aomine malah tersenyum. "Ya, kita sangat akrab."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya tapi langsung memasang wajah netral ketika pewawancara berbicara padanya.

"Kagami- _san_ , aku dengar kau pernah tinggal di Amerika?"

"Oh ya, ibuku berasal dari sana," jawab Kagami. "Tapi aku lahir di sini dan waktu aku masih kecil aku harus pindah ke sana karena ayahku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana."

"Oh, jadi kau bisa berbahasa Inggris?"

"Umm ya."

"Bisakah kau menyapa penggemarmu dengan bahasa Inggris?"

"Oh umm… _Hello, good morning, everyone_. _I'm_ Taiga Kagami _and I play_ Taiki _in Autumn Lights. Nice to meet you_."

"Aku yakin penggemarmu pasti akan senang," kata pewawancara. "Jadi bagaimana kau bisa memulai akting di sini?"

"Waktu aku sedang liburan di sini bersama orang tuaku dan mengunjungi keluargaku yang ada di sini, aku bertemu dengan Kuroko dan dia bilang kalau aku mempunyai potensi untuk menjadi aktor kemudian dia mengajakku untuk mencoba _casting_ di beberapa judul film dan _dorama_."

"Kuroko- _san_ adalah manajermu, 'kan? Jadi Kuroko- _san_ yang mengetahui bakatmu pertama kali?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu harus bermain dengan Aomine- _san_ yang sudah lama menjadi aktor dan bisa dibilang _senpai_ -mu?"

Kagami melirik Aomine sebentar yang membalas dengan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku merasa sangat terhormat bisa bermain dengan Aomine- _san_ yang sudah senior dan Aomine- _san_ memang sangat berbakat."

Aomine makin menyeringai menjengkelkan yang membuat Kagami ingin menendangnya ke angkasa. Sebelumnya Kuroko sudah menyuruhnya untuk menyebut dengan Aomine- _san_ karena Aomine memang lebih senior darinya dan Kuroko ingin menjaga _image_ Kagami sebagai _maji tenshi_ yang sudah menjadi julukannya dari para penggemarnya.

"Aku juga sudah menonton _dorama_ kalian dan kalian memang sangat bagus di sana," kata pewawancara. "Aku merasa kalian benar-benar seperti mempunyai hubungan romantis."

Kagami hanya tertawa kecil. Ketika dia menengok untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Aomine, Kagami mengerutkan keningnya karena Aomine memandangnya dengan tatapan yang Kagami sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sedetik karena Aomine langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kembali ke pewawancara yang membuat Kagami berpikir kalau dia hanya membayangkan tatapan Aomine padanya tadi.

"Aomine- _san_ , ini _dorama_ pertamamu setelah beberapa tahun ini kau lebih banyak bermain film. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu bermain _dorama_ lagi?"

"Oh ya, sangat senang bisa bermain _dorama_ lagi karena pada awalnya aku lebih sering syuting _dorama_. Dan itu tidak ada bedanya dengan bermain film jadi aku senang bisa kembali." Aomine menjawab.

"Dan ini proyek pertamamu dengan Kagami- _san_?"

"Tidak sebenarnya," jawab Aomine dan melirik Kagami. "Aku pernah bermain dengan Kagami dalam sebuah film dulu."

"Ya, dalam 510. Tapi aku hanya sebagai figuran karena waktu itu adalah film pertamaku." tambah Kagami.

"Wow jadi kalian sudah pernah bermain bersama sebelumnya. Aomine- _san_ , apakah kau masih mengingat Kagami- _san_ dari sebelumnya?"

"Oh ya tentu saja."

Kagami mendengus diam-diam. Padahal dulu waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu untuk proyek _dorama_ mereka, Aomine bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Kagami dan Kuroko harus mengenalkan Kagami ke Aomine.

"Tapi Kagami- _san_ bilang waktu itu dia hanya figuran, bagaimana sekarang bermain bersama dengan Kagami- _san_ sebagai sama-sama karakter utama?"

"Bekerja dengan Kagami sangat menyenangkan karena dia sangat manis," kata Aomine dan tersenyum ke Kagami yang membuat Kagami merona merah dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dasar Ahomine! Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu? "Kagami juga bisa memasak dan masakannya sangat enak. Dia sering membawakan masakannya untuk semua kru jadi kita sering makan bersama juga di _set_."

"Oh, kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan," komentar pewawancara. "Aku jadi ingin mencoba masakan Kagami- _san_."

"Oh ya kau harus," balas Aomine. "Masakan Kagami adalah yang terbaik."

Kagami merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan dia menahan dirinya sendiri dengan seluruh kekuatan yang dipunyainya untuk tidak menghantam wajah Aomine dengan kursi yang didudukinya karena mangatakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah mereka diberi beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi, akhirnya wawancara mereka selesai dan mereka dijanjikan akan dikirim majalah itu kalau wawancara mereka terbit, Kagami dan Aomine harus segera menuju ke studio untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka melanjutkan syuting. Untungnya, Aomine tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi di sisa wawancara mereka sehingga mereka bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa ada pertumpahan darah.

.

Setelah sampai di studio, mereka sudah disambut sang sutradara yang langsung menghadiahi mereka dengan tusukan dengan siku di perut mereka.

"Ow," keluh Kagami dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini?" Aomine memelototi Riko.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Riko dan menunjukkan mereka foto terkutuk kreasi Kuroko.

"A-aku tidak tahu." jawab Kagami takut-takut, sementara Aomine menguap tidak tertarik.

"KALIAN PIKIR DENGAN BERFOTO SEPERTI INI KALIAN AKAN SEMAKIN TERKENAL?! KALIAN PIKIR DENGAN KALIAN MEMBUAT SENSASI SEPERTI INI AKAN MEMBUAT _RATING DORAMA_ INI NAIK?!" Riko memarahi mereka dengan berteriak.

"Hey tenang, _Kantoku_." kata Aomine yang langsung mendapatkan pandangan tajam dari Riko.

"TENANG? KAU MAU KALAU _DORAMA_ INI DIKENAL HANYA KARENA SKANDAL MURAHAN YANG KALIAN BUAT?"

"Hey, bukan aku yang menyebarkan foto itu." balas Aomine.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Riko- _san_ ,"

Riko melonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko memanggilnya.

"Jangan mengangetkanku seperti itu!"

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi," balas Kuroko kalem.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Riko- _san_ , ini bukan salah Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_. Aku yang mengambil foto itu."

"APA?! DAN APA ALASANMU MENGAMBIL FOTO ITU?" Riko ganti marah ke Kuroko.

"Aku tidak berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini, maafkan aku," kata Kuroko. "Tapi meskipun aku yang mengambil foto itu, aku bersumpah bukan aku yang mengunggahnya ke internet."

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku juga belum tahu. Tapi Momoi- _san_ sedang menyeledikinya."

"Iya," kali ini mereka terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Momoi muncul di samping Kuroko. Sejak kapan Momoi tertular Kuroko mempunyai kekuatan supernatural muncul tiba-tiba?

"Aku sudah dengar dari Tetsu- _kun_ dan itu memang seperti kesalahan yang tidak disengaja."

"Meskipun begitu, foto ini tersebar. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah memikirkan beberapa cara…" Momoi mengajak Kuroko dan Riko untuk menjauh dari Kagami dan Aomine untuk mendiskusikan masalah mereka.

Kagami menghela napas ketika mereka sudah menjauh. Tadi benar-benar menakutkan. Dan selama kurang lebih satu setengah tahun dia menjadi aktor dan bermain beberapa film, dia belum menemukan sutradara seperti Riko.

Kagami melihat Aomine yang langsung duduk di kursinya secara malas. Kagami heran kenapa Aomine terlihat tidak terganggu dengan semua kejadian ini. Mungkin karena dia memang sudah lama menjadi aktor jadi hal seperti ini hanya masalah kecil dan dia sudah pernah mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar. Kagami kemudian ikut duduk di kursinya yang berada di sebelah kursi Aomine untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Hey Bakagami, aku sudah membaca _doujinshi_ yang kau pinjamkan itu." kata Aomine tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak peduli, Aho," balas Kagami. "Dan aku tidak meminjamkannya padamu!"

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah kau benar-benar seperti yang ada di _doujin_ itu?" kata Aomine lagi yang kelihatannya tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kagami.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" Kagami bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika dia mengingat _doujinshi_ itu dan dirinya yang digambarkan melakukan hal-hal "di kamar" bersama Aomine.

"Tentu saja tidak," Aomine tersenyum mengejek. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau juga masih perawan."

"Perawan? Kaupikir aku perempuan?" Kagami berteriak dengan muka memerah.

Aomine mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Dan asal kau tahu, aku pernah mempunyai pacar."

"Oh ya, kau orang Amerika, 'kan? Kau pasti sudah biasa dengan yang seperti itu."

"Jepang-Amerika," Kagami mengoreksi. "Dan dari mana aku berasal tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini."

"Jadi kau pernah melakukannya?" tanya Aomine, benar-benar mengabaikan perkataan Kagami sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Aho." balas Kagami dan membuang muka. Benar-benar Aomine, semakin hari malah semakin menjengkelkan.

"Semuanya segera menuju tempat, kita lanjutkan adegan kemarin." Riko yang sudah kembali langsung menyuruh Kagami dan Aomine dan seluruh kru untuk menuju _set_ tempat mereka syuting. Kagami melihat sutradaranya itu sudah kelihatan tidak marah lagi yang berarti Kuroko dan Momoi berhasil meyakinkannya dan Kagami sangat-sangat berharap kalau masalah ini akan segera selesai.

.

.

.

Kagami meraba-raba untuk mematikan _alarm_ -nya yang sudah disetelnya pukul enam pagi setiap hari. Kagami berguling yang membuatnya menjadi telentang. Kagami berlama-lama memandangi langit-langit kamarnya untuk membuatnya benar-benar bangun sebelum memulai aktivitasnya. Dia kemudian membentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil gawainya yang berada di atas nakas di samping ranjangnya. Dia membuka gawainya dan melihat banyak notifikasi di media sosialnya. Dia membuka Line-nya dan melihat Aomine memberinya pesan dengan tiga puluh notifikasi merah. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka pesan dari rekan kerjanya itu.

11.47 pm Kagami

11.47 pm Kagami

11.47 pm Kagami

11.47 pm Kagami

11.47 pm Kagami

"Dasar Aho." gumam Kagami ketika melihat semua pesan Aomine ternyata hanya spam namanya. Kagami tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu. Kagami kemudian melihat pesan dari Kuroko dan setelah membalas pesan Kuroko, Kagami ganti membuka Twitter-nya yang mempunyai lumayan banyak notifikasi juga. Kagami tersenyum ketika melihat kalimat-kalimat semangat dari fans-nya. Meskipun dia tidak membalas mereka satu-satu tapi dia selalu berterima kasih kepada orang-orang luar biasa yang sudah mendukungnya selama ini. Ini juga salah satu penyemangatnya setiap pagi untuk memulai pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai membaca semua _mention_ dari penggemarnya, Kagami ganti membuka akun Instagram-nya yang juga mempunyai beberapa notfikasi. Foto terbaru yang diunggahnya adalah fotonya dengan Aomine pada wawancaranya beberapa hari yang lalu untuk memberitahu _follower_ -nya kalau dia akan ada di edisi terbaru majalah itu.

Beberapa komentar awal adalah komentar positif dari penggemarnya. Tapi semakin scrolling ke bawah, dia mendapatkan satu komentar yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

 _Menjijikkan._

Kagami tidak tahu apa maksud komentar itu jadi dia meneruskan scrolling dan mengabaikan komentar itu. Lagipula dia sudah pernah sebelumnya mendapatkan _hate comment_ seperti itu, apalagi pada awal-awal dia debut. Di bawah komentar itu, dia kembali mendapat beberapa komentar dukungan sebelum Kagami menemukan lagi komentar sejenis seperti yang pertama.

 _Kau tidak pantas berfoto dengan Dai-_ chan _seperti itu._

"Oh, apakah ini dari penggemar fanatiknya Aomine yang terkenal itu?" Kagami berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko sudah memberitahunya sebelumnya kalau Aomine mempunyai banyak penggemar wanita yang bisa sangat posesif dan dengan Kagami akan bermain romantis dengan Aomine, kemungkinan dia akan mendapatkan komentar negatif karena itu pernah terjadi sebelumnya pada rekan kerja Aomine yang bermain dengannya, jadi Kagami sudah _prepared_ dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Setelah beberapa menit lagi berbaring di ranjangnya, Kagami kemudian bangun untuk mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya.

.

"Haaaaah." Kagami merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar ketika sang sutradara sudah menghentikan adegan dan mengakhiri pengambilan gambar untuk hari itu. Kagami menghabiskan setengah bagiannya dengan hanya tidur di ranjang karena karakternya yang diceritakan mengalami kecelakan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Kagami melihat Kuroko yang sedang berbicara serius dengan Momoi dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey Kuroko, mau makan malam bareng?" tanya Kagami. dia sedang malam memasak sekarang jadi dia mungkin akan malam di restoran cepat saji di dekat sini.

"Maaf Kagami- _kun_ , aku masih ada urusan dengan Momoi- _san_ di sini." jawab Kuroko.

"Oh oke."

"Oh Kagamin, kau bisa makan sama Dai- _chan_ ," kata Momoi. "Dia dari tadi merengek terus kalau dia lapar."

"Ya ide bagus, kalau masih sempat aku akan menyusulmu nanti dengan Momoi- _san_." Kuroko menyetujui ide Momoi.

Kagami kemudian melihat Aomine yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan bermain dengan gawainya dengan tampang bosan. Melihat Aomine jadi membuatnya ingat lagi dengan komentar yang didapatkannya pagi ini, tapi itu tidak begitu menganggunya jadi dia menghampiri Aomine untuk mengajaknya makan malam.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau mendapat pesan."

Kagami yang akan berjalan ke Aomine jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil gawainya yang tadi dititipkannya ke Kuroko. Kagami membuka gawainya dan tersenyum bahagia melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Tatsuya

6.13 pm Taiga, _long time no see. I'm in Japan now, wanna meet up?_

Kagami dengan cepat-cepat membalas pesan yang didapatkannya dari orang spesialnya itu. Himuro Tatsuya adalah teman pertamanya waktu dia pindah ke Amerika dan memberikannya sebuah cincin yang selalu dipakainya sebagai kalung. Sementara Kagami mempunyai karir di negara ayahnya, Tatsuya masih tetap tinggal di Amerika dan mempunyai pekerjaan di sana. Jadi selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi.

"Oi Bakagami, beri aku makanan." Aomine menghampiri Kagami dan merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Kagami.

"Memangnya aku ibumu? Cari makanan sendiri Aho!" Kagami mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Aomine padanya tapi Aomine malah semakin menempel dan mengintip gawai Kagami.

"Heeee? Apakah itu pacarmu? Tatsuya?"

"Bukan." jawab Kagami dan mencoba menyembunyikan barang elektronik itu. "Dan jangan lihat-lihat sembarangan!"

"Terserah," Aomine kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya ke Kagami. "Ayo makan."

"Um… aku sudah ada janji,"

"Dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" balas Kagami. Sebenarnya dia juga hanya akan bertemu dengan Himuro di restoran cepat saji langganannya karena dia sekalian akan makan malam jadi mungkin Aomine ikut bersamanya tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang menyetir." Kagami membuka gawainya lagi untuk memberitahu Tatsuya kalau dia akan membawa teman.

"Baik, Tuan Puteri."

Kalau di sampingnya ada galon air, Kagami akan memaksa Aomine untuk menelannya.

.

"Tatsuya," Kagami langsung berlari memasuki restoran cepat saji itu ketika dia melihat lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang sudah menunggunya.

"Oh!" Himuro sedikit kewalahan ketika Kagami tiba-tiba memeluknya tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Hey Taiga,"

" _I miss you so much_." Kagami semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" _I miss you too, little bro_."

"Hey jangan memenuhi jalan."

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Aomine yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah malas.

" _Oh right_ , Tatsuya _this is my friend_ , Aomine."

"Aomine," Himuro menyalami Aomine. " _Nice to meet you_."

"Huh?" balas Aomine tidak mengerti.

"Oh maaf, senang bertemu denganmu." ulang Himuro.

"Ya, sama." balas Aomine tidak tertarik.

Kagami mengerutkan kening. Aomine tidak sopan seperti itu menurutnya. Tapi dia langsung kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya ke Himuro. "So, let's eat then."

"Oke, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama." balas Himuro. Mereka kemudian menuju konter untuk segera memesan.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku masih ada urusan, maaf Taiga," jawab Himuro. "Kapan kau bisa libur? Aku di sini agak lama, jadi kita mungkin bisa berlibur bersama."

"Oh oh besok aku libur, bagaimana kalau besok?" Kagami berkata dengan semangat. Kebetulan sekali, Kagami mendapatkan libur besok.

" _Deal_." balas Himuro tersenyum. Mereka semua memesan makan malam mereka masing-masing dan mencari tempat duduk di restoran yang agak sepi itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Kagami dan Himuro berbincang melepas kerinduan (dengan Aomine yang kadang-kadang ikut nimbrung), Himuro yang sudah selesai memakan malamnya, sudah harus pergi. " _Okay, I have to go now see you tomorrow,_ Taiga." katanya dan mengelus rambut Kagami.

Kagami mengangguk. " _Be careful._ "

Himuro melambaikan tangannya dan keluar restoran meninggalkan Kagami sendirian dengan Aomine dan tumbukan burger-nya yang masih lumayan banyak.

"Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Dia adalah kakakku," jawab Kagami dan membuka bungkus burger-nya yang sudah kesekian kali.

"Kakak? Aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak."

" _Well_ , Tatsuya bukan kakakku yang sebenarnya, maksudku dia bukan kakak kandung atau kita mempunyai orang tua yang sama tapi dia sudah seperti kakakku, kau mengerti?"

"Tidak." jawab Aomine, meminum sodanya.

"Pokoknya dia sahabatku. Dia adalah teman pertamaku dulu waktu aku pindah ke Amerika." lanjut Kagami.

"Oh." balasan pendek Aomine. Dia kembali menyesap sodanya dan memandangi Kagami yang masih makan karena dia sudah menghabiskan burger-nya.

"Hey, ada saus di pipimu." beritahu Aomine.

"Hm?" Kagami mengelap pipi kirinya dengan tangannya. "Sudah?"

"Bukan di situ," Aomine kemudian meregangkan tangannya dan menyeka pipi kanan Kagami.

"Uh… terima kasih." gumam Kagami dengan wajah agak memerah. Aomine yang berlaku baik seperti ini dan tidak seperti biasa yang selalu menggodanya atau mengganggunya atau bertingkah menyebalkan setiap waktu, membuat jantung Kagami berdetak cepat yang dia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi malu seperti ini." Aomine menekan kedua pipi Kagami sehingga mulut Kagami mengerucut dan dia tidak tidak bisa berbicara.

"Bwerhwnti!" Kagami menepuk-nepuk tangan Aomine untuk melepaskan wajahnya.

"Hahahaha kau harus melihat wajahmu." Aomine tertawa dan akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Kagami.

"Ahomine!" Kagami bersungut-sungut. Saat Kagami berpikir Aomine bisa menjadi manusia yang layak, dia harus menghancurkannya sendiri dengan bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden foto ciuman itu, Kagami tidak menemukan lagi hal-hal gila yang membuatnya agak tidak nyaman. Ternyata Kuroko benar, rumor itu akan hilang sendiri kalau dia tidak memberinya perhatian. Seperti rutinitas paginya seperti biasa, Kagami membuka akun-akun media sosialnya yang mempunyai banyak notifikasi, bahkan lebih banyak dari biasanya meskipun foto terbarunya adalah foto liburannya dengan Himuro yang diunggahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kagami yang penasaran langsung membukan akun Instagram-nya, yang mempunyai paling banyak notifikasi. Dari banyak komentar-komentar yang masuk, kebanyakan adalah menanyakan siapa orang yang bersamanya itu (mungkin itu adalah salahnya karena pada _caption_ -nya, Kagami hanya menulis " _fun holiday with my bro_ " tanpa memberitahu siapa itu Himuro. Tapi ada juga komentar-komentar negatif yang sekarang menjadi lebih banyak.

 _Ew._

 _Dasar lacur._

 _Jalang._

 _Kasihan Dai-chan harus bermain dorama dengan orang sepertimu #savedai-chan._

 _Kalau kau tahu yang terbaik, kau harus berhenti bermain di autumn lights. Biarkan actor yang lebih bertalenta bermain disana, itu dorama yang bagus dan kau hanya akan membuat rating dorama itu turun._

 _Kembali ke Amerika bodoh._

Dan masih banyak komentar-komentar negatif sejenis. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mendapat komentar-komentar seperti ini? Kagami melihat kebanyakan komentar itu berasal dari akun dengan nama **antkgmt**. Kagami kemudian mengklik akun itu dan ternyata akun itu adalah akun _hater_ -nya yang mempunyai 100+ pengikut. Ada beberapa unggahan di akun itu tapi unggahan terbaru mereka adalah fotonya yang sedang memeluk Himuro dengan Aomine yang berada di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi Kagami dibuat heran dengan dari mana orang-orang itu mendapatkan foto itu.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau si "bintang baru" (kata _fans_ -nya) Kagami Taiga sedang mempunyai hubungan dengan Aomine- _san_ (ini juga cuma _fans_ delusi yang bilang). Tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan, memeluk orang lain sembarangan di daerah publik. Padahal di situ ada Aomine- _san_ juga tapi dia malah tidak menjaga kelakuannya. Ini yang katanya _maji tenshi_ (malah lebih pantas disebut _akuma_ daripada _tenshi_ ). Padahal aktingnya juga tidak begitu bagus, karena dia sedang hit sekarang makanya dia yang dipilih untuk bermain di autumn lights."

Dan banyak komentar-komentar di unggahan itu.

 _Aku dari awal memang tidak suka sama dia._

 _Kasihan Dai-chan harus bermain dorama dengan orang sepertimu #savedai-chan._

 _Jujur sih, aku awalnya juga nge-ship mereka. Tapi mungkin itu karena dorama-nya yang bagus. Tapi setelah tahu kelakuan "maji tenshi" (ew) ini, Dai-chan terlalu bagus kalau dipasangkan dengan Kagami. #savedai-chan._

 _Dia memang benar-benar aktor yang buruk. Tidak seharusnya dia berkelakuan seenaknya seperti itu._

 _Sudahlah balik aja ke Amerika._

 _Dia bahkan mengunggah fotonya dengan lelaki itu di akunnya sendiri, dasar tolol D:_

 _Lihat wajah Dai-chan di belakang itu, dia terlihat tidak nyaman gitu #savedai-chan._

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar negatif untuk unggahan itu. Kagami tidak berpikir akan menjadi seperti ini. Oke mungkin dia salah karena memeluk Himuro di tempat yang bisa dilihat banyak orang dan harus lebih berhati-hati tapi dia memang sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Dan apakah benar kalau dia memang aktor yang buruk dan aktingnya tidak bagus? Bahkan pada dorama ini juga dia dipilih karena mangaka dari manga yang diadaptasi dari dorama ini memang memilihnya jadi dia tidak harus melakukan _casting_ dahulu. Bagaimana kalau mangaka itu tidak memilihnya, dia mungkin tidak akan bermain dalam dorama ini karena aktingnya yang jelek. Kagami tiba-tiba merasa kalau lebih baik dia bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya dan tidak pernah keluar lagi.

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya bisa selesai chapter ini lol. Nggak tahu kenapa kalau ngelanjutin ini jadi ketiduran terus makanya update-nya lama XDDD. Dan maaf kalau kepanjangan, semoga masih ada yang baca :v

Dan di bawah masih ada lanjutannya(?) sebenarnya, tapi ini cuma tulisan dalam blog yang dibaca Kagami sebelumnya. Jadi ini cuma filler(?) tambahan gitu, nggak papa nggak dibaca karena nggak penting juga XD tapi kalau ada yang baca, check it out~

.

.

.

AOKA IS REAL!1!1!1!1!1

By: somefangirl

Peringatan: **long post. Boleh tidak dibaca.**

Selamat pagi ^^)/

Kemarin saat aku membuka Twitter, banyak sekali yang mention akunku dan memberiku _link_ ke salah satu akun di Instagram yang terkenal dengan gosipnya yang dapat dipastikan kebenarannya (tidak usah sebut merek lah ya, kelihatannya semuanya juga sudah pada tahu XD). Awalnya aku mengabaikan itu karena aku tidak begitu suka dengan gosip-gosip artis yang tidak penting menurutku. Tapi setelah aku melihat _timeline_ Twitter-ku dan banyak sekali yang membuat _hashtag_ #aokaisreal, aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi. Jadi aku menanyakan ke teman twitter-ku yang membuat _hashtag_ itu dan aku disuruh membuka _link_ Instagram yang sudah di _mention_ -kan padaku itu. Setelah aku membuka _link_ itu, aku langsung menjerit sekeras-kerasnya sampai ibuku masuk ke kamarku dan menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja (maafkan aku, Mama m(_ _)m). Pasti kalian sudah tahu _dorama_ yang baru-baru ini tayang yaitu Autumn Lights. Aku sangat suka dengan ceritanya dan aku tidak pernah kelewatan untuk menontonnya. Aku sudah membeli DVD-nya juga. Autumn Lights sudah menjadi hidupku sekarang (^^;). Sebenarnya dari awal aku juga sudah nge-fans dengan Hamada- _sensei_ , _mangaka_ Autumn Lights yang manga-nya diadaptasi menjadi _dorama_ ini dan aku juga sudah membaca semua volume Autumn Lights sampai yang paling baru. Jadi saat ada berita kalau Autumn Lights akan dibuat _dorama_ -nya aku sangat senang dan menunggunya dengan sabar sampai penayangannya. Waktu awal beritanya, pemeran Daichi sudah ditentukan yaitu Aomine Daiki- _san_. Aku setuju saja sih dengan pemilihan _cast_ -nya, Aomine- _san_ adalah aktor yang bertalenta dan aku sudah pernah menonton film-film dan _dorama_ yang pernah dibintanginya dan Aomine- _san_ memang sangat bisa memerankan semua karakter yang diberikan padanya dan aku yakin Aomine- _san_ akan bisa berperan dengan baik sebagai Daichi juga. Waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjadi Taiki, ada beberapa nama aktor yang menurutku akan dipilih sebagai pemeran Taiki tapi ada satu nama yang aku harap akan memerankan Taiki yaitu aktor pendatang baru Kagami Taiga- _kun_. Karena Taiki dan Kagami- _kun_ sama-sama berambut merah lol *ditendang*. Dari awal debutnya aku memang sudah suka sekali dengan Kagami- _kun_ :). Dia tidak hanya manis saat di depan kamera, tapi di belakang kamera pun Kagami- _kun_ bisa sangat manis dan _sweet_ dan asdfghjklosjnodxndddocndidkla. Aku sudah menonton semua _interview_ yang dilakukan Kagami- _kun_ dan dia sangat manis saat di- _interview_. Dia bisa sangat lucu juga saat dia salah menyebutkan kata atau salah mengartikan kalimat yang ditanyakan padanya XD (Kagami- _kun_ , kau harus belajar berbahasa yang baik XD) bisa dipahami sih karena Kagami- _kun_ adalah _returnee_ dan baru di sini selama kurang lebih dua tahun, jadi dia masih agak _awkward_ dan itu yang membuatnya sangat _kawaiiiiii_ ^O^ _Maji tensh_ i~

Oke cukup _fangirling_ -an tentang Kagami- _kun_. Sekarang _fangirling_ -an tentang AoKa- _chan_ ^^. Aku awalnya tidak nge- _ship_ mereka atau apapun dan aku bingung kenapa ada yang nge- _ship_ mereka padahal mereka belum pernah berakting bersama jadi menurutku itu aneh kalau nge- _ship_ mereka. Kemudian saat Autumn Lights tayang episode pertama, aku masih belum nge- _ship_ mereka juga meskipun aku akui _chemistry_ yang ditunjukkan Kagami- _kun_ dan Aomine- _san_ sangat bagus dan mereka benar-benar bisa membuat "hidup" Taiki dan Daichi. Tapi saat Autumn Lights terus tayang dan aku melihat banyak _post_ tentang AoKa- _chan_ aku jadi ikut nge- _ship_ mereka (^^;). Dan aku dengar, dulu (atau masih sampai sekarang?) Hamada- _sensei_ juga _shipper_ -nya AoKa- _chan_ dan Autumn Lights awalnya adalah doujinshi yang dibuat Hamada- _sensei_ untuk mereka. Aaaa aku belum membaca _doujinshi_ -nya Orz. _Anyway_ , aku ingin membahas tentang dua foto yang baru-baru ini menggemparkan(?) dunia. Kalian yang merasa AoKa _shipper_ pasti sudah mengetahui foto ini. Kalau belum tahu, ini fotonya:

* _image attached_ *

Kyaaaaaaaa (/)

Itu benar-benar mereka berciuman. Dan itu tidak ada di _scene_ manapun di _dorama_. Banyak yang bilang kalau itu mungkin akan ada di episode minggu depan dan itu adalah adegan yang "bocor" dulu di internet sebelum resmi tayang. Tapi menurutku itu bukan episode minggu depan. Kalau _dorama_ ini mengikuti cerita di manga, tidak ada ciuman antara Taiki dan Daichi setelah ciuman mereka setelah Daichi menyatakan perasaannya pada Taiki. Dan melihat dari episode-episode yang lalu, _dorama_ ini memang mengikuti jalan cerita di manga jadi Daichi dan Taiki tidak ada ciuman lagi sebelum nanti setelah mereka benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ups _spoiler_ *ditendang*. Dan kalau kau benar-benar mengamati foto itu, kau bisa melihat mereka tidak berada di _set_ manapun, menurutku _background_ -nya lebih seperti tempat mereka istirahat atau tempat untuk merias(?). Aku tidak bisa memastikan sih karena aku juga belum pernah ke studio atau tempat syuting tapi aku yakin itu bukan sebuah _set_ yang digunakan untuk mengambil gambar karena di dekat mereka ada kamera dan properti(?) yang tidak ditata.

Kemudian ada juga yang menduga kalau itu adalah adegan yang dipotong atau tidak masuk ke adegan yang tayang di televisi tapi aku akan menggunakan lagi alasan-alasanku seperti di atas kalau itu bukan adegan yang benar-benar diproduksi dan aku yakin kalau itu adalah kegiatan(?) di luar adegan di skrip :)

Kemudian juga hal yang menurutku dapat menjadi bukti adalah meskipun _posting_ -an itu mendapatkan ribuan _likes_ tapi ada satu akun yang menarik perhatianku XD aku bahkan sudah meng- _screenshot posting_ -an itu.

* _image attached_ *

Di _posting_ -an itu ada akun dengan nama aominedaiki05 yang juga menyukai _posting_ -an foto itu. Aaaaaa jadi artinya Aomine- _san_ sendiri juga menyukainya. Apa ini artinya? XD Dan setelah aku cek, itu memang akun Aomine- _san_ dan bukan akun buatan fans atau akun palsu yang mengatasnamakan Aomine- _san_ karena ada tanda _verified_ di sebelah nama akun itu, jadi itu benar-benar akun Aomine- _san_ yang asli. Jadi kenapa sampai Aomine- _san_ sendiri juga menyukai foto itu? Dan menurutku tidak mungkin akun Aomine- _san_ dibajak orang lain karena kalau ada yang membajaknya kenapa kerjaannya cuma menyukai _posting_ -an foto yang tidak penting(?) (walau menurutku foto ini sangat penting XD).

Kemudian foto kedua yang ingin kubahas adalah foto ini:

* _image attached_ *

Meskipun foto itu buram dan kurang jelas tapi kau bisa melihat Aomine- _san_ yang sedang keluar dari (yang aku sangat yakin) mobil Kagami- _kun_. Dan di lokasi itu adalah kawasan apartemen Kagami- _kun_. Oke mungkin alasan Aomine- _san_ berada di apartemen Kagami- _kun_ adalah untuk mendiskusikan pekerjaan atau apa, tapi selama ini aku pasti melihat salah satu manajer mereka akan ada bersama mereka tapi ini mereka hanya berdua. Kyaaaaaa XD. Aku boleh kan membayangkan kalau mereka berdua akan makan malam hanya berdua yang romantis XP. Dan yang aku dengar, Kagami- _kun_ bisa memasak jadi aku yakin dia pasti memasakkan Aomine- _san_ seperti _waifu_ XD.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara tentang ini lebih banyak tapi aku sudah kehabisan waktu jadi aku akan berhenti di sini. Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi di balik layar dan membicarakan tentang AoKa- _chan_ ^^. _Stay happy everyone_ ~ (^^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

0

0

0

"Selamat pagi, Kagami-kun."

Kagami tidak menjawab sapaan Kuroko dan langsung duduk di kursinya. Pagi ini dia sebenarnya sangat malas untuk berangkat bekerja karena masih memikirkan komentar-komentar terhadapnya itu.

"Kagami-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko, menghampirinya.

"Hah—oh tidak," balas Kagami mencoba tersenyum ke Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerutkan keningnya. Meskipun dia adalah aktor, tapi Kagami tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kalau dia sudah terlalu sedih atau senang.

"Selamat pagi~"

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kagami ketika mendengar sapaan riang dari Momoi yang baru datang dengan Aomine di belakangnya terlihat malas seperti biasa. Tapi ketika melihat Kagami, Aomine langsung terlihat bersemangat sedikit dan menyeringai kemudian menghampiri Kagami.

"Oi, Bakagami, ayo bermain game lagi. Tapi jangan menangis kalau kau kalah seperti kemarin," kata Aomine, merangkul pundak Kagami.

Kagami membalas hanya dengan menyingkirkan lengan Aomine.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Kagami seperti ini. Dia pasti akan membalas dengan meneriaki Aomine dan menerima tantangan Aomine dengan berapi-api.

"Hey, Tetsu, Kagami kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Kuroko.

"Oi, Bakagami—"

"Aku akan ke belakang sebentar." kata Kagami yang kelihatannya tidak mendengar perkataan Aomine.

Aomine dan Kuroko hanya bisa melihat kepergian Kagami dengan mengerutkan kening.

0

"Oke, good job untuk hari ini semuanya. Berhubung aku besok ada urusan di luar kota yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan kita libur satu hari untuk besok," Riko memberi pengumuman yang disambut dengan sorak sorai seluruh orang di set itu kecuali Kagami. "Tapi aku mengharapkan semua orang dalam keadaan terbaiknya untuk kembali bekerja dan aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun seperti terlalu mabuk sampai tidak tahu dirinya di mana."

Semua orang memandang Aomine.

"Cuma satu kali itu terjadi." kata Aomine enteng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun. Kalau kau masih ingin melihat esok hari sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam."

"O-oke." balas Aomine.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali dan jaga kesehatan. Selamat malam, semuanya."

"Selamat malam, Kantoku."

Setelah semuanya sudah mengucapkan selamat malam atau mengucapkan sampai bertemu lagi, Kagami akan segera kembali ke apartemennya ketika tangannya ditahan.

"Bakagami, aku akan tidur di apartemenmu lagi." kata Aomine dan merangkul Kagami.

"Tidur di apartemenmu sendiri Ahomine," balas Kagami dan melepaskan dirinya dan rangkulan Aomine.

"Terlalu jauh, apartemenmu lebih dekat dan aku sudah ngantuk."

"Tch, whatever." Kagami kemudian berjalan untuk pulang diikuti Aomine di belakangnya.

"Kuroko, aku akan pulang." kata Kagami ketika dia bertemu dengan Kuroko.

"Ya, hati-hati Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko kemudian melihat Aomine yang mengikuti Kagami. "Eh, Aomine-kun ikut juga?"

"Ya, Kagami kesepian dan dia mengajakku ke apartemennya untuk menemaninya." jawab Aomine.

"Oh," balas Kuroko datar. "Jangan lupa kalian masih harus bekerja jadi jangan terlalu mainnya."

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami. "Dan jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Aho!" lanjut Kagami kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua orang berambut biru itu.

"Oi Bakagami, tunggu!" kejar Aomine.

0

Aomine memandang Kagami yang sejak mereka pulang terus bermain dengan gawainya. Selama beberapa bulan ini dia bekerja bersama Kagami, Aomine tidak pernah melihat Kagami terlalu berlama-lama dengan gawainya. Tentu saja dia akan mengecek gawainya sewaktu-waktu tapi tidak akan selama ini. Aomine mengerutkan kening, apa yang sangat menarik sampai Kagami tidak menggubrisnya seperti ini.

"Oi Bakagami, aku lapar."

Kagami tetap mengabaikannya.

"Bakagami, kau dengar?"

"Oi Kagami…" Aomine menoel-noel pipi Kagami—yang Aomine tidak tahu kenapa—memerah.

"Kau menyebalkan, Ahomine!" Kagami menyingkirkan tangan Aomine di pipinya dan memelototinya.

"Aku lapar." kata Aomine.

"Lalu?"

"Kau 'kan bisa masak atau apa itu, jadi buatkan aku makanan."

"Aku bukan maid-mu!"

"Tentu saja bukan," Aomine kemudian memandang Kagami dan menyeringai. "Meskipun aku akan senang melihatmu memakai pakaian meido."

"Pervert!" kata Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine.

"Hei, bagaimana makananku?" tanya Aomine yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti perkataan Kagami.

"Tidak tahu!" seru Kagami.

"Tsk." decih Aomine. Dia kemudian mengambil gawainya dan mencari nomor delivery restoran cepat saji untuk memesan makanan.

30 menit kemudian pesanannya sudah sampai dan Aomine sudah mulai memakannya, Kagami masih belum kembali. Meskipun begitu, Aomine tidak menghiraukannya dan berpikir mungkin Kagami sudah tidur. Tapi keasyikannya terganggu karena gawai berwarna merah Kagami yang ketinggalan kerap kali berbunyi. Aomine tahu tidak sopan melihat-lihat barang pribadi seseorang tapi dia menjadi penasaran juga kenapa gawainya Kagami selalu berbunyi. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa dari tadi Kagami selalu mengabaikannya.

Aomine kemudian meletakkan ayam gorengnya yang masih separuh ke dalam kotaknya dan mengambil gawai Kagami yang ditinggalkan di meja. Dia benar-benar menyeka tangannya sampai bersih yang sebelumnya terkena minyak dari ayam gorengnya agar tidak meninggalkan jejak di gawai Kagami. Seperti yang sudah dia duga, Kagami memberikan kata sandi pada gawainya. Aomine berpikir sejenak apa yang memungkinkan dipakai Kagami sebagai kata sandinya dan untungnya dia bisa menebaknya pada percobaan ketiga. Dia langsung masuk ke aplikasi Twitter yang sepertinya Kagami lupa untuk me-log out akunnya. Ternyata yang membuat gawainya berbunyi terus-menerus dari tadi adalah dia mendapat banyak mention dari followers-nya. Beberapa mention adalah mengomentari unggahan baru Kagami yaitu foto terbarunya ketika dia sedang wawancara dengan salah satu majalah remaja. Dan layaknya penggemar, banyak yang mengomentari betapa tampan atau lucu atau manis atau imutnya Kagami dan banyak juga yang berkata sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca wawancara Kagami itu.

Tapi yang membuat Aomine mengerutkan keningnya adalah beberapa komentar yang terkesan menyerang Kagami.

"Jelek!!!"

"Kenapa orang ini masih bertahan aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bisa berakting sama sekali."

"Hanya orang bodoh dan tidak bisa melihat yang masih nge-fans :P"

"Padahal dia tidak tampan dan gendut tapi kenapa dia bisa bermain di dorama bagus seperti ini?!"

"Petisi untuk Dai-chan agar berhenti bermain dengan Kagami!!!"

"Apa-apaan ini," gumam Aomine ketika melihat komentar-komentar jahat lain yang ditujukan pada Kagami. Dia melihat banyak juga yang menyebutkan namanya, mereka bilang Aomine tidak seharusnya berakting dengan Kagami atau Kagami tidak pantas bermain dengan aktor populer seperti Aomine atau Autumn Lights harusnya menyuruh aktor lain yang bermain selain Kagami dan lain-lain.

Aomine yang penasaran kemudian mencari tahu ke akun-akun yang membenci Kagami itu dan setelah beberapa menit stalking dia dapat kesimpulan kalau haters-nya Kagami itu sebenarnya hanya troll yang mungkin kekurangan kasih sayang di hidupnya. Aomine pernah diberitahu Momoi kalau penggemarnya adalah orang-orang yang sangat protektif yang berarti mereka akan sangat pemilih dengan siapa Aomine akan bekerja sama. Dan kenyataan bahwa mayoritas orang-orang yang menyerang Kagami adalah fans-nya membuat Aomine malu dan menjadi segan pada Kagami.

"Ini benar-benar bodoh," gumam Aomine saat dia tetap membaca cuitan-cuitan yang menyerang Kagami. Dia mengecek lagi dan melihat fanwar yang terjadi antara penggemarnya dan orang-orang yang menyebut mereka sebagai AoKa shipper.

"Apa lagi ini?" Aomine tidak tahu apa artinya itu dan setelah mencari tahu karena kepo, dia akhirnya tahu kalau itu adalah bagaimana penggemar menyebut diri mereka yang meng-coupling-kan Kagami dengan dirinya.

"Oh AoKa itu dari Aomine dan Kagami," Aomine mengangguk-angguk paham. "Apa yang orang-orang ini makan sampai membuat mereka bisa berpikir seperti ini aku tidak akan tahu."

Aomine melihat penggemarnya menuduh kalau orang-orang yang meng-coupling-kan dirinya dan Kagami adalah orang-orang yang mempunyai halusinasi parah dan delusi tingkat tinggi dan butuh dokter untuk menyebuhkan khalayannya sementara orang-orang yang meng-coupling-kan dirinya dan Kagami bersikukuh kalau Aomine dan Kagami benar-benar berkencan karena mereka mempunyai bukti yang dapat dipercaya dan Aomine berpikir kalau kedua kubu butuh keluar rumah untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Kagami," Aomine bergumam. "Tapi sembunyi-sembunyi."

Aomine langsung meletakkan gawai Kagami ke tempatnya ketika dia mendengar pintu kamar Kagami terbuka dan mengambil ayam gorengnya lagi dan berakting sedang memakan ayam gorengnya selama 10 menit dan tidak "membajak" gawai Kagami.

"Aku melupakan hape-ku," kata Kagami dan mengambil gawainya. "Oh, kau sudah membeli makan malam? Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk diriku sendiri kalau begitu."

"Ap--hey!" Aomine protes. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan memasak?"

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahukanmu apapun," jawab Kagami.

"Tentu saja kau harus kalau itu menyangkut makan malamku."

"Sudah untung aku memperbolehkanmu menginap di sini dan tidak menendangmu keluar." kata Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine untuk membuat makan malam.

"Tch, Bakagami."

Ketika Kagami sudah meninggalkannya, Aomine ganti mengeluarkan gawainya. Dia kemudian membuka akun twitter-nya sendiri dan melihat-lihat linimasanya sebentar. Karena dia dan Kagami sudah saling mengikuti masing-masing akun, dia bisa melihat unggahan terbaru Kagami pada linimasanya. Dia kemudian me-retweet serta meng-quote unggahan Kagami. Di quote-nya dia menuliskan "Looking good (emojitersenyum) (emojijempol)"

"Ya, ini sudah cukup bagus kelihatannya."

Setelah Aomine menyelesaikan memakan ayam gorengnya, dia menghampiri Kagami di dapur yang masih memasak. Gyoza dan ramen yang dibuat Kagami kelihatannya enak tapi karena dia sudah kenyang dia harus menahan nafsunya.

"Oi Kagami, besok kau ikut aku ke taman bermain yang baru buka itu." kata Aomine yang memasuki dapur dan tanpa izin mengambil soda kalengan dari lemari es Kagami.

"Hah?" Kagami bertanya bingung karena Aomine tiba-tiba mengajaknya (lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya) untuk ke taman bermain bersama.

"Aku mendapat dua tiket masuk dari Satsuki dan karena besok libur kita bisa ke sana bersama," lanjut Aomine meminum sodanya dan membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah ketika sodanya sudah habis. "Kau besok harus bangun pagi."

"Jangan seenaknya membuat rencana sendiri!" Kagami protes.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang, selamat malam." kata Aomine seakan tidak mendengar protes Kagami.

"Dasar aho!" Kagami bersungut-sungut dan duduk untuk memakan makan malamnya. "Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh-nyuruh seperti itu. Lihat saja aku tidak akan bangun besok pagi." Kagami mengomel sambil menyumpit banyak-banyak ramennya dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Kagami yang masih setengah jalan memakan makan malamnya harus berhenti karena gawainya berbunyi terus-menerus karena notifikasi. Dia kemudian membuka akun Twitter-nya dan melihat Aomine yang me-retweet dan meng-quote unggahan terbarunya. Kagami merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika membaca quote Aomine di unggahannya yang memujinya dan balasan followers-nya yang bisa dibilang menggila dengan memenuhi memenuhi kolom komentar dengan komentar-komentar tidak kalah gila.

"What the…" Kagami bergumam penuh kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada linimasa akun media sosialnya.

0

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Aomine masih tertidur nyenyak di ruang tamunya tanpa ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan segera bangun. Sangat kontras dengan Kagami yang sudah mandi dan wangi dengan outfit kaos berwarna putih yang ditambah dengan jaket tipis belang-belang hitam putih yang dibiarkannya terbuka serta celana berwarna hijau kecokelatan. Ini bukannya Kagami terlalu bersemangat akan "berkencan" dengan Aomine di taman bermain tapi dia sebenarnya ingin bertanya apa maksud Aomine di Twitter kemarin malam. Dan oke, dia memang sedang ingin bermain untuk melepaskan jenuh, apalagi dia mendapat tiket masuk gratis, Kagami bukan orang yang akan menolak apapun yang diberikan padanya apalagi secara cuma-cuma.

Kagami kemudian menendang ranjang yang digunakan tidur Aomine dengan sangat keras dan berteriak. "Bangun!"

"Wa--eh--he--wa!" Aomine terbangun secara kaget.

"Bangun, sekarang sudah jam sembilan!"

"Lima menit lagi," gumam Aomine dengan suara serak dan kembali menidurkan tubuhnya.

Kagami menghela napas kemudian melihat gelas berisi air di meja nakas di samping ranjang. Dia kemudian mengambilnya dan tanpa perasaan menumpahkannya ke kepala Aomine yang membuatnya terbangun dengan kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cepat bangun, saranpanmu akan dingin." kata Kagami dan keluar dari kamar untuk menuju dapur.

Kurang lebih 15 menit kemudian, Aomine menghampiri Kagami dengan sudah mandi. Aomine mengenakan kaus berwarna putih yang dimasukkan pada celananya kemudian ditambahkan dengan jas kasual berwarna biru yang lengannya dia gulung sampai sikunya. Betapapun menyebalkannya Aomine, Kagami mengakui kalau Aomine tampan. Tidak heran kenapa dia bisa sangat populer karena selain visualnya, Aomine juga mempunyai bakat berakting yang bagus.

"Kau tidak perlu menyiramku dengan air seperti itu, kau pikir aku tanaman yang harus disiram di pagi hari? Kupingku sampai kemasukan air." komplain Aomine dan duduk di depan Kagami untuk memakan sarapannya yang sudah disiapkan Kagami yaitu french toast dengan telur sunny side up dan sosis goreng.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Kagami. "Cepat makan sarapanmu, aku tidak mau antre nanti kalau masuk ke taman bermainnya."

"Oh kau kedengarannya tidak sabar sekali ingin berkencan denganku," kata Aomine sambil menyeringai.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah bangun, ternyata kau masih bermimpi."

"Heh."

"Aku bilang juga apa, sudah banyak yang antre kan," omel Kagami ketika akhirnya mereka sampai pada taman bermain dan sudah ada antrean pada pintu masuk.

"Berhenti menjadi drama queen, di depan cuma ada sepuluh orang." balas Aomine dan memimpin berjalan untuk menukarkan tiket masuk agar mereka bisa masuk.

"Tetap saja." gerutu Kagami dan mengikuti Aomine.

Setelah 5 menit mereka mengantre akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Karena taman bermain ini masih baru dan karena sekarang bukan akhir pekan, pengunjung yang datang tidak seberapa jadi mereka bisa puas berkeliling tanpa harus bersenggolan dengan orang lain. Kagami melihat hanya beberapa pengunjung dan tidak sampai ramai.

"Aku ingin naik itu," kata Aomine dan menunjuk kincir ria dengan beberapa pengunjung yang menunggu untuk naik pada sesi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin naik itu," balas Kagami.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya kemudian menarik tangan Kagami untuk ikut mengantre.

"Jangan tarik tanganku!" kata Kagami mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu menarik perhatian karena Kagami yakin pasti bakal ada 1 atau 2 orang yang akan mengenali mereka dan Kagami tidak ingin ada gosip baru di antara mereka.

"Nah," Aomine menempatkan Kagami di depannya ketika mereka mengantre dan dia memegang pinggang Kagami dengan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah Kagami untuk kabur.

"Kenapa kau ingin naik ini, memangnya kau lima tahun?" dia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah dengan posisi yang dibuat Aomine saat ini jadi untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Kagami memilih untuk insult.

"Memangnya yang boleh naik ini cuma anak lima tahun?" balas Aomine dan dengan tidak sengaja meremas pinggang Kagami yang membuat Kagami melonjak sedikit.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku?" Kagami bertanya lagi.

"Kau mau hanya diam saja menungguku?"

"Kata siapa aku akan menunggumu, aku bisa saja kembali pulang."

"Kau tahu 'kan aku yang membawa kunci mobil, kau mau pulang dengan apa? Dan kita berdua tahu kau tidak tahu jalan kecuali daerah sekitar apartemenmu, kau mau tersesat?"

"Tsk," Kagami yang tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan argumen apa lagi hanya bisa mendecih dan menatap ke depan antrean.

Beberapa menit mereka mengantre, akhirnya sesi mereka untuk menaiki kincir ria tiba. Untung tempat kincir itu besar sehingga bisa muat untuk 2 orang dewasa dengan tubuh besar seperti mereka. Aomine dan Kagami duduk berhadapan di dalam kincir dan Kagami melihat pemandangan ketika kincir itu mulai bergerak. Well, pemandangan dari atas sangat bagus jadi Kagami tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal pada Aomine.

Seperti kincir ria pada umumnya, kincir ria ini akan berhenti beberapa saat ketika mereka berada di paling atas untuk memberi kesempatan kepada pemumpang untuk mengamati pemandangan dari atas. Kagami melihat Aomine yang mengambil beberapa gambar dengan gawainya dan itu jadi mengingatkan Kagami akan sesuatu.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami.

"Hn?" Aomine menjawab tapi masih fokus untuk mengambil gambar.

"Aku ingin bertanya,"

"Ya?"

"Em…" Kagami memulai. "Kenapa kau me-retweet dan meng-quote fotoku? Di twitter."

Kali ini Aomine memasukkan gawainya ke kantong dan menatap Kagami. "Kau tidak mau? Dengan begitu aku memberimu free promo jadi kau bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak RT dan likes."

"Aku tidak butuh itu darimu!" balas Kagami sedikit tersinggung.

Aomine tertawa kecil. "Aku ingin mendukungmu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu aku sudah cukup lama di dunia ini, dan aku tahu baik buruknya mempunyai profesi di dunia ini. Apapun yang kau lakukan pasti akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan kalau kau terkenal. Dan hal sekecil apapun yang kau lakukan yang menurut mereka salah pasti mereka akan memberikan feedback negatif padamu. Kau mungkin merasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dan kau mungkin merasa segala komentar negatif yang ditujukan padamu tidak adil tapi itulah risiko di dunia ini. Dan percayalah aku juga pernah mengalami hal-hal seperti itu," kata Aomine panjang lebar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kagami dan ganti memandang pemandangan dengan nostalgia. "Tapi kau harus ingat, dari setiap satu komentar negatif ada beberapa komentar positif untukmu dari orang-orang yang benar-benar mendukungmu dan kau harus bertahan untuk orang-orang itu. Selain itu, kau juga mempunyai orang-orang terdekatmu yang benar-benar menyanyangimu jadi jangan terlalu pikirkan apa yang orang-orang asing anonim di internet katakan."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget. Apakah Aomine tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya dengan hate message yang didapatkannya selama ini? Tapi dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Kuroko jadi dari mana Aomine bisa tahu? Tapi kata-kata Aomine memberikannya sedikit kekuatan untuk menghadapi masalahnya.

"T-Thanks," balas Kagami dengan suara kecil bersamaan dengan kincir ria yang kembali bergerak.

Selanjutnya mereka mencoba beberapa permainan yang ada pada taman bermain itu. Ketika mereka melewati stand permainan, Aomine mengajak Kagami berhenti pada stand memasukkan bola basket untuk mendapatkan hadiah.

"Aku bertaruh, aku bisa memasukkan semua bola basket itu tanpa ada satu pun yang meleset," kata Aomine dan membayar untuk bermain selama 30 detik memasukkan bola basket ke keranjangnya.

"Arrogant bastard," gumam Kagami. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kau harus membelikanku tiga puluh sushi kalau pulang nanti."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," balas Aomine sambil menyeringai.

Ada 3 bola dan satu keranjang yang harus dimasukkan selama 30 detik. Penjaga kemudian menyalakan mesin agar bola-bolanya keluar dan Aomine bisa memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Dengan tanpa mengeluarkan keringat, dengan mudah Aomine memasukkan setiap bola ke dalam keranjang. Kagami tidak sadar membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka karena secara praktis, Aomine bisa memasukkan bola setiap detik. Damn, apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan Aomine, orang ini sepertinya bisa melakukan segala hal, Kagami mengutuk di dalam hati.

"Woah Tuan, kau hebat sekali!" kata penjaga yang juga tak kalah takjub dengan Aomine.

"Itu hal yang gampang." balas Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, oke Aomine memang bisa melakukan apapun tapi tetap saja egonya setinggi gunung Everest.

"Kau boleh mengambil hadiah apa saja," kata penjaga dan menunjuk rak di belakangnya yang berisi berbagai jenis hadiah.

Aomine memikirkan dulu hadiah yang diinginkannya kemudian dia menunjuk posisi rak yang paling atas. "Aku mau itu."

"Oh ini hadiah yang menurutku kurang cocok untukmu, Tuan." kata penjaga mengerutkan keningnya tapi tetap saja mengambilkan hadiah yang ditunjuk Aomine yaitu boneka macan berwarna kuning kecokelatan dengan ukuran 60 cm.

"Oh ini bukan untukku, ini untuk dia." kata Aomine dan memberikan bonekanya ke Kagami.

"A-Apa? Aku tidak mau!" balas Kagami kaget ketika tiba-tiba Aomine menyodorkan boneka macan besar itu padanya.

"Tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain." kata Aomine yang sedang mengambil gawainya dari saku celananya. "Kagami, kau ke sana aku akan memfotomu."

"Jangan seenaknya suruh-suruh!" Kagami tidak sudi akan diambil gambarnya oleh Aomine.

"Oh seperti itu juga tidak apa-apa, aku yakin penggemarmu akan berkata betapa lucunya Kagami-kun ngambek dengan membawa boneka macan imut." balas Aomine dan bersiap akan mengambil gambar Kagami yang memang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mendekap boneka macannya.

"Jangan berani-berani!" seru Kagami dan segera membawa boneka macannya dengan satu tangannya.

"Cepat ke sana aku lapar." kata Aomine tidak sabar.

"Tidak mau!"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan mengunggah fotomu yang tadi."

"Kau tidak akan!"

"Kau mau bertaruh?"

"Tsk, baiklah!" akhirnya Kagami menuruti Aomine dan berpose di tempat yang diinginkan Aomine.

"Nah kalau seperti ini 'kan lebih mudah untuk kita berdua." kata Aomine setelah mengambil gambar Kagami. "Aku akan mengunggahnya di Twitter."

"Jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh!" Kagami memberi peringatan dan memperhatikan Aomine yang sedang mengetik sesuatu. Dia kemudian mengambil gawainya yang berbunyi dan melihat unggahan Aomine.

Kencan ;P @taiga_kagami

Dengan fotonya Kagami yang sedang memeluk boneka macan dan tersenyum lebar sampai matanya terpejam dengan latar belakang kedai-kedai yang berjejer menjajakan makanan dan permainan.

"Apa-apaan caption itu!" protes Kagami.

"Ya, memangnya bakal ada yang percaya kalau kita benar-benar berkencan? Lagian kita memang tidak benar-benar berkencan. Sudahlah aku lapar." balas Aomine kemudian berjalan menuju kedai takoyaki di depan.

"Fucking idiot." gumam Kagami dan mengikuti Aomine untuk membeli takoyaki.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau hebat sekali bisa memasukkan bola tadi." kata Kagami ketika mereka sudah mendapatkan takoyaki dan duduk untuk memakannya. Mereka sampai harus mengambil kursi 1 lagi sebagai tempat untuk boneka macan yang Aomine beri nama "Taiga" dengan protes dari Kagami.

("Itu namaku!"

"Tidak, itu macan dalam bahasa Inggris."

"Macan dalam bahasa Inggris adalah tiger bukan taiga."

"Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar jadi namanya adalah Taiga.")

"Aku sudah bermain basket sejak kecil," jawab Aomine dan menusuk takoyaki-nya. "Dan bukan bermaksud menyombong tapi sejak SMP sampai SMA aku menjadi ace dan selalu membuat timku menang."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kepalamu tidak sebesar balon udara sekarang dengan perkataan pamermu itu." Kagami memberikan komentar.

"Bukan pamer kalau memang kenyataan." balas Aomine.

Kagami mendengus. "Aku juga sering bermain streetball dulu waktu di Amerika jadi aku yakin aku bisa menendang bokongmu."

"Sekarang siapa yang pamer?" Aomine menyeringai. "Buktikan pada one-on-one kapan-kapan."

"Deal." balas Kagami.

Setelah mereka memakan takoyaki mereka, mereka bermain beberapa wahana dan permainan lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena Aomine mendapatkan panggilan dari Momoi karena katanya ada pekerjaan yang harus didiskusikan. Aomine kemudian mengantarkan Kagami dan boneka macan Taiga ke apartemennya.

"Thanks." kata Kagami dan keluar dari mobilnya Aomine.

"Kagami, tunggu!"

Kagami berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar panggilan Aomine dan Aomine yang menghampirinya. Aomine berhenti tepat di depannya dan di jarak sedekat ini Kagami harus agak mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Aomine.

"Aku… aku menikmati tadi dan tadi sangat menyenangkan…" kata Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Sankyu."

"A-aku juga," balas Kagami. Aomine yang bertingkah gugup tidak seperti dirinya biasanya yang sangat percaya diri membuat jantung Kagami berdetak cepat dan membuatnya gugup juga. "Terima kasih."

Aomine tersenyum. Bukan senyuman meremahkan atau menyeringai menyebalkan seperti biasanya tapi benar-benar tersenyum tulus ke Kagami. Kagami dapat merasakan Aomine memajukan tubuhnya dan Kagami mengantisipasi. Dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang dia antisipasi tapi melihat Aomine yang menyondongkan tubuhnya membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Aomine seperti bingung akan melakukan apa dan dia memejamkan matanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang dan memberikan jarak pada Kagami.

"Uhh… aku akan kembali kalau begitu." katanya.

"O-oke." jawab Kagami dan melihat Aomine berbalik badan dan kembali memasuki mobilnya untuk pulang.

Kagami menghembuskan napas panjang dan memasuki apartemennya.

0

0

0

A/N: heloooooooo~

Ada yang masih ingat cerita ini atau aku nggak? Ehehehhe. Aku lupa terakhir kali update kapan ya XD. Anyway, ini sebenarnya bagian awal udah aku tulis beberapa bulan yang lalu tapi nggak ada waktu buat ngelanjutin jadi kalau ada yang mau baca dan lupa cerita sebelumnya gimana (karena terakhir kali aku update ini juga lupa kapan XDD) bisa dibaca lagi atau nggak dibaca juga nggak papa sih, no pressure~ ;)))

Oh ya setiap dapet email dari wattpad kalau ada follower baru aku jadi ngerasa bersalah banget, soalnya nggak ada update apa-apa dan nggak ada cerita baru XD jadi maaf yang kalau ada yang follow terus expect update-an cepet itu tidak dapat terjadi /slap XP

Oh ya ini masih hawa-hawa lebaran jadi mohon maaf lahir batin ya m(_ _)m maaf kalau ceritanya nggak jelas, ooc, update lama dan itu semua XD selamat lebaran~ bagi THR dong XD


End file.
